The Power of Love
by moonkidb
Summary: [BEING REWRITTEN] In which Ella Potter discovers a connection- far more complicated than anyone thought- between herself and Lord Voldemort.
1. Twins?

Author's Note: Hi, readers! And welcome to The Power Of Love rewritten. I decided on a rewrite for many reasons, but the main being that I wasn't happy with my work. I have changed quite a bit, and I apologize if you are a fan of some of the things I have cut, but I can assure you that the new chapters will be even better!

This story is rated teen, but has the potential to upgrade to M. (I will notify you if I make this change.)

This story is my take on "What If Harry Had A Twin?" and I can assure you that it is very different from any of the others out there.

It is an OC/Voldemort romance. (Voldemort may be OOC in some scenes, necessary for the romantic aspect) He will also appear in his human form. I'm sorry, but the baldness and missing nose isn't attractive to a fifteen year old girl.

I accept constructive criticism, because, how else am I supposed to grow as a writer? (:

Reviews are my favorite thing in the entire world, and are a great source of motivation. But they are not expected. (:

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I do not own anything created by the queen J.K. Rowling.

I hope you enjoy my story!

\- Bree

Chapter One: Twins

It was hot. Skin blistering hot.

Aunt Petunia was fanning herself with her apron, while Uncle Vernon was finishing the remains of what used to be a full tub of ice cream. I was currently dying in the kitchen, tending to the baked sweets. Oh yeah, this was the life.

Who am I? Silly me. I forget sometimes that I'm invisible to the entire world. I am Ella Lillian Potter. Born to Lily and James Potter on the 31st of July. That's impossible, you say? That means... That means you're Harry Potter's twin? No. I'm Lord Voldemort. Of course I'm his bloody twin! But I wouldn't expect any of you to know. After all, I am not 'The Chosen One'. No. Sadly, I'm 'The Girl Who Was Crying In Her Crib At The Horrific Scene Of A Deranged Man Attempting To Kill Her Brother'.

Another contributing factor of not existing is that I was sorted into Slytherin. You see, unlike Harry, I actually listened to the Sorting Hats advice. And honestly, I didn't see anything wrong with belonging to a house of ambition and resourcefulness. Of course, Draco Malfoy was proving to be a bit of a problem, but that is beside the point.

I am thankful that I at least inherited my mothers appearance. Because if I'm this much of a loser, adding large glasses and messy black hair would definitely open the door for teasing from Malfoy.

I guess you could say that life isn't all that bad when you don't exist. For starter's, I'll never have to worry about Voldemort trying to kill me each year. Last year was the worst attempt yet. Harry still has nightmares.

Thankfully, he's learned to control the screaming. Uncle Vernon threatened to take Harry to an institution for the mentally ill. Although, I don't entirely disagree with my Uncle. Harry could use some counseling. Bloody hell, the whole school could after what we witnessed at the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

I was scared for my brother. He still won't tell me what exactly happened in the graveyard, but I know he's telling the truth about Voldemort returning.

Speaking of The Boy Who Lived... I was beginning to get nervous. Harry left sometime this morning and hasn't returned. What if he met Dumbledore and they decided to leave me here? No. Harry, even though we don't always see eye to eye on things, would never leave me here. Dumbledore? Yes. That old bat was not particularly fond of me. Oh well, I didn't like him much either.

I was pulled from my self wallowing thoughts at a loud banging noise coming from the front door. I froze. Fear running through my veins. What if it was _him? _I was about to run and stop Uncle Vernon from opening the front door, but then I rather stupidly reminded myself that if Voldemort was at the door, he wouldn't of knocked. Definitely not his style. He wasn't a subtle man.

"Dudums!" Aunt Petunia cried. She ran to her precious son with flour all across her blouse.

I probably would have laughed at the sight in front of me if I didn't know the seriousness of the situation. My cousin seemed to be getting larger as the years went by. He was now roughly, the size of a hippo. And Harry... well, Harry was skinnier than a pretzel stick and he fell to the floor in exhaustion when Uncle Vernon relieved him of holding Dudley up.

Dudley looked awful. He was dripping with sweat and his complexion was paler than mine. Which was pretty difficult to accomplish, if I might add. His mouth hung open, drool beginning to pour on the front of his shirt. To this, I actually did laugh. Though, I wish I hadn't, because I received a very nasty glare from my Uncle. Silencing myself at the comical scene, I turned my attention to my brother. He was also pale and reasonably sweaty. I cringed at the thought that most of the sweat wasn't his own. He was staring into space blankly. I mouthed 'What Happened?' but it must have looked like something different because Harry just shook his head and began walking out of the room.

He reached the kitchen when a small envelope pelted him sharply in the back of the head. He cursed under his breath, whipping his head 'round to glare at me. I shook my head and pointed to the ground. There, in the middle of the Dursley's sitting room, was a small red envelope addressed to Harry James Potter.

"You've done it now, boy! Cursing Dudley! They'll never let you return to school!" Roared Uncle Vernon. And while I admired his accusation; if Harry was going to curse Dudley, he would have left him there to die.

"I didn't do anything to your son!" Harry yelled back sharply, pointing a finger in Uncle Vernon's chubby face. "_We _were attacked! I _saved _him!"

Harry's response made Uncle Vernon fall silent. Everyone was eyeing the letter on the floor. When a minute had passed by, I was the first to speak.

"Well go on! It looks like a Howler. Would Mrs. Weasley send you one?" I asked and tried to take a closer look.

"No. She wouldn't." Replied Harry, and picked the letter up. To the Dursleys surprise, it hopped from his clutch and hovered in mid- air. Then, it began to read it's contents out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you have performed a Patronus charm at twenty- three minutes passed nine in a Muggle inhabited area in the presence of a Muggle._

_This act violates the restriction of underage sorcery and _ha_s resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Ministry representatives will be arriving shortly to your place of residence to destroy your wand._

_Seeing as you received a warning previously under section 13 of the Warlock's Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine o'clock on the morning of August twelfth._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

The letter then lit itself on fire, making Aunt Petunia shriek in horror. I had one thought running through my mind at this particular moment, and it wasn't pity for Harry. It was a rather selfish thought. I could tell by Uncle Vernon's extremely satisfied smirk, that he was thinking the same thing I was.

_Harry Potter... expelled from Hogwarts._

"Justice is served." Whispered Uncle Vernon and patted Dudley on the back.

Shorty after the quite theatrical scene in the Dursleys sitting room; Aunt Petunia informed me that they would be taking Dudley to the emergency room. She then handed me a long list of chores to do as a punishment for being related to Harry. I scowled at the lengthy list as they left the house.

This was exactly the kind of thing that made me so bitter about my brother. It simply was unfair. And you know what? I was glad he wouldn't be returning to school. Maybe people will start noticing _my _potential. Hell, maybe I'll become Dumbledore's favourite and he'll have me protect the school from Voldemort this year. One can dream, okay?

I started vaccuming the ashes from Harry's letter. Harry was sulking in his room like the idiot he was. I couldn't believe that he used magic to save Dudley. If I were Harry, and I knew the consequences of my actions, I would have left my cousin to die. Honestly though, its what he deserves. But unlike myself, Harry is heroic and a show off, and to this I am surprised Voldemort hasn't killed him yet.

Once I finished my chores, I headed upstairs to the smallest bedroom that I shared with my brother. He was already asleep, with his trunk neatly packed at the end of his bed. It made me wonder if he had owled Dumbledore and the two had come up with some elaborate plan to hide him from the Ministry. I sighed loudly at the possibility that this could be true, and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep quickly.

_"Where is the girl, Wormtail!"_

_The man named Wormtail shuddered with fear and bowed, not daring to look him in the face as he replied. "Master..."_

_Voldemort didn't even give him time to finish his excuse, and he threw an old chair at his servant. Smirking slightly, as it knocked him to the floor._

_"Were my orders unclear?" Yelled Voldemort and kicked Wormtail in the leg._

_"Th... They were, my l-lord... Its just..."_

_"THEN WHY IS SHE NOT HERE!"_

_Voldemort was livid. He didn't have time for this. He needed the girl now._

_"T-there were complications my lord, Dementors showed up and-"_

_"You are USELESS Wormtail." Voldemort then took his wand from his robes and pointed it at the man on the floor. "Crucio!"_

_Wormtail cried in pain, writhing on the floor. Voldemort didn't pay attention to his pleads. Instead the wizard rolled his eyes and sat back in the armchair he had claimed as his throne. Voldemort sighed, his face still scrunched up in anger. Soon. He reminded himself. Soon he would have Ella Potter._

I sprang up from my bed. Sweat was rolling down the back of my neck. _What the bloody hell kind of dream was that? _"Harry..." I whispered. Not wanting to wake the Dursleys if they had made it home.

Nothing. He was sound asleep.

I was about to get out of my bed and shake him awake from his slumber, when the doorknob to the room we shared started to shake. And Harry too, shot awake in bed. I looked to my brother in panic. The nightmare I just had wasn't helping the situation.

I stared at the keyhole, jumping at the bright flash of blue that came from it. I knew now that whoever it was on the other side of the door was magical. I grabbed my wand from the night stand, gripping it tight and prepared to fight.

Slowly, the door cracked open with a screech.


	2. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

_Slowly, the door cracked open with a screech._

I was in complete shock. I dropped my wand on my bed at the sight of Professor Alastor Moody.

"A bit too tidy, these muggles are." Said a woman with bright pink hair.

"Tonks, for gods sake! Not now!" Barked Professor Moody and limped inside our bedroom.

He had two other men with him and I had no idea who they were. The girl, Tonks, stepped inside our room and gazed around for a moment before settling her eyes on Harry. _Typical._

_"_Professor Moody?" Asked Harry as he reached for his glasses and put them on his face.

"Who'd you expect?" Barked Moody. Clearly, irritated with my brother already.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. It sounded rather rude, I hadn't meant it to.

"Rescuing you two, of course! Unless you'd rather stay here!"

"But Sir, where are we going?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone and continued on. "I've been expelled."

"Dumbledore has persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion with a formal hearing." Said a man who I had never seen in my life. Suddenly, it made me uncomfortable that these strangers were here.

"A hearing?" I blurted out. Annoyed, but not shocked in the slightest.

"Uh, huh." Replied the mystery man.

_How could I have been so STUPID! Of course Dumbledore wouldn't let his star pupil be expelled._

_"_Don't worry Harry, we'll explain as soon as we get back to headquarters." Said Tonks and winked at Harry. I wanted to vomit.

"Shh, not here, Nymphadora." Moody scolded the woman harshly.

Then to my surprise, the womans hair changed to a vibrant shade of red.

"DON'T call me Nymphadora!" She warned and scowled at Moody.

Professor Moody chuckled at Tonks and instructed us to gather our belongings.

After a good fifteen minutes of packing, our not-so-happy Ex Professor and friends, led us to the Dursleys front door.

"Get your brooms out, you two!" Moody snapped at us.

I was beginning to think the rumors of him being insane were true.

"You can't be serious! What-" I was cut off by Moody giving me a rather unimpressed look.

His broomstick appeared at his side. Next was Tonks. Then the mystery men and Harry. And last, was mine. I clutched the handle tightly.

"Stay in formation, everyone! Do not break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody ordered.

_Killed? KILLED! He is definitely INSANE._

Professor Moody kicked off the ground and jolted into the air. Tonks nudged Harry and I to follow his lead. The others, close behind us.

I hated flying. In my second year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had knocked me off my broom in a flying lesson and I broke my wrist. Resulting in me never wanting to fly again. But here I was; flying. And above Privet Drive to make things worse. If only Uncle Vernon could see this. He'd surely die. The thought of his reputation going down the toilet brought me great joy. Because let's face it, normal people didn't fly.

We flew over London without any problems. I was starting to think good ol' Voldy had gone soft and decided not to bother us. I spoke to soon.

Someone that was not a part of our close knit formation was trying to join. I reached for my wand and pointed it at the intruder. But Tonks beat me to it.

"Stupefy!" I heard her yell. Bright red sparks shot from her wand and sent the intruder plummeting off of his broom.

I checked my surroundings and sure enough, there were more of them. About five Death Eaters, all wearing hideous masks, began attacking us. Moody shot down the first two and Tonks took out the rest.

I was about to warn Harry when I saw another approaching him from behind, but a sharp pain was stabbing in my head. Soon my whole body felt as though I was being stabbed and my eyes felt heavier. I became dizzy. I tried to keep my eyes open long enough to cry for help, but I couldn't. The pain was too intense. The world was spinning as I fell off of my broomstick and through the clouds of the cold, night sky.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"Dunno, definitely looks dead to me."

I fluttered my eyes open at the voices. Quickly, I recognized them. "I'm not dead, Fred, you idiot." I spoke out in a groggy voice. I opened my eyes to see two identical, ginger haired boys hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked with a shakey voice. Bringing my hand up to my still throbbing head.

"Well," George began. "You sort of, well, passed out while flying here... And you've been out cold for a few hours."

I stared at the Weasley twins in complete shock. I had never passed out like that in my entire life. Nor had I ever felt such stabbing pain. I was feeling rather embarrassed. Something wasn't right.

"Did, uh, Harry pass out too...?" I asked, attempting to sit up.

"No." Fred began. "It was weird, I guess."

"Mad Eye is convinced that the Death Eaters weren't after Harry tonight." George pitched in.

"They were after _you._" The twins said in unison.

"Me?" I squeaked and pointed to myself in shock.

"Mhm." The twins replied.

_What the bloody hell. This was bad. This was very bad. It must have something to do with that dream..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open, revealing a worried Molly Weasley.

"Oh! Ella dear," she exclaimed and ran to my bed. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." I mumbled through a lung squeezing hug. I was about to tell her I was feeling a bit tired, when my stomach let out a horrific growl in protest.

"Oh! You must be starving!" Mrs. Weasley said, letting me out of her death grip embrace. "Come, I'll fix you something to eat."

I nodded and slowly got out of bed with the help of Fred and George and followed Molly into the hallway.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley... If you don't mind me asking... Did you remodel the Burrow?" I asked, suddenly realizing the unfamiliar scene.

"Oh, how I wish! But no, dear. We are at the Order of the Pheonix Headquarters." Her tone was somewhat proud.

"What's the -"

"I'd love to tell you Ella, but I'm not the right person to do so." She informed me in a hushed tone.

I nodded and followed her down a rickety stair case and down the hall to a closed door. I assumed it to be a kitchen or sitting room because I could hear two men arguing. I frowned when I recognized their voices.

"The Dark Lord is getting stronger everyday, and with that stunt he pulled with Ella tonight... It would be best if she didn't know."

I recognized the first voice as Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house and my favorite teacher.

"She has the right to know!" Barked the other voice, which belonged to Sirius Black. My godfather.

"It would be wise if this was kept a secret, Black."

"She's a smart girl, _Snap_e , she will figure it out." Sirius replied. "Also, she's not your daughter."

"How touchingly paternal, Black, but I don't recall her being _yours _either."

"Stay out of this, Snape! I happen to be her godfather!" To this, a third voice intervened.

"Padfoot... Knock it off."

_Thank god for Remus Lupin._

Molly Weasley cleared her throat loudly and tapped on the door. The two stopped bickering as I stood there awkwardly.

"Ella!" Sirius yelled in excitement. Running towards me and hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back and waved to Professor Snape, who acknowledged me with a nod of his head. Once Sirius let go of me, I ran to Remus, enveloping him in a hug.

"Remus!" I squeaked in excitement. The werewolf chuckled and hugged me back.

"So what's this I heard about Voldy getting stronger?"

"Well," Sirius began, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius!" Remus gasped in shock. He couldn't believe his friend was telling her this.

"Something he didn't have before." Sirius continued, ignoring his friends warning.

"Like a weapon?" I asked, becoming very interested in the conversation.

Before Sirius could answer, in came Molly Weasley.

"That is enough, Sirius Black! She is only a child!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave me a wink.


	3. Department of Mysteries

"You're sure that my presence is required at his hearing?" Sighing loudly, I turned to Sirius.

"Come now Ella, surely you can support your brother at a time like this." He said, while he read The Daily Prophet.

"Fine." I managed to spit out, practically fuming as I walked out of the kitchen.

At a time like this.

Oh, don't worry about Ella. SHE'S not the chosen one, just his sister who happens to be hunted by the dark lord Voldemort this very second. No big deal, though. She's fine.

I entered the small room that I was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. And of course, Hermione just had to be in the small space the same time I was. She was sprawled out on the twin sized bed, reading her new school books like there was no tomorrow. What an insufferable know-it-all. I angrily plopped down on the other bed and sighed loudly.

I was feeling extremely unwanted by everyone. I let my mind wander to my parents. They would probably like Harry better than me; just like everyone else. I felt a sudden burst of sharp pain in my scar. Hoping it wasn't Voldy, and rather me just feeling the emotional pain of no one caring.

A light knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Ella, we're getting ready to leave." Mr. Weasley's voice rang through the thin door.

Mr. Weasley, Harry and I, walked the busy streets of London until reaching a vibrant red telephone booth. Mr. Weasley gestured for Harry and I to get inside. My first thought was, how the hell are all three of us going to fit in there? I stepped inside the tiny compartment and was reminded of this time last year when I went with the Weasley's to The Quidditch World Cup, and was amazed by how small our tent looked on the outside. Only to have looks be extremely deceiving, as I entered a Weasley mansion.

Mr. Weasley gave both Harry and I and amused look as he put the muggle money in the telephone box. I swear, Arthur Weasley almost jumped for joy when the booth accepted his muggle money. I jumped when the compartment started descending.

It was a dark journey down the hole, to the Ministry of Magic. Once we had arrived and left our telephone box elevator, I felt a lot like Alice in Wonderland. There were witches and wizards everywhere. All exiting a fire place with bright green flames. I looked at Harry, who seemed to be uneasy. Most likely reminded of the green from the famous killing curse.

We entered an elevator, stopped at what seemed like one hundred floors, before the elevator stopped at a place called 'Department of Mysteries'. This should be interesting. We walked down a long hallway of dark green marble and I felt right at home with the Slytherin colors. Suddenly, I heard whispering coming from ahead.

Turning around the corner at the end of the hall, stood none other than, Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy senior immediately stopped his whispering, and stared at us with a disgusted expression. I smiled cheerfully with my fakest smile, and waved. Raising an eyebrow at me menacingly, he turned from us and continued whispering. I felt Mr. Weasley tug on my arm a bit, pulling me away from the private meeting.

"You're asking for it, Ella." Harry said, sounding a tad bit like Granger.

"Says the one who's been expelled from school." I spat back.

Harry not being as quick witted as me, couldn't come up with a come back before we reached the room where his hearing was located. Which to our surprise, the time had been changed to immediately. Maybe my wishes were being granted and Dumbledore wouldn't make it in time to defend his golden boy.

Harry walked in the room hesitantly, and Mr. Weasley and I sat on a bench outside the room. Oh yeah, I was really needed here today.

I could hear Fudge blubbering away loudly. Weird, you think they would put a simple silencing charm on the room, but I guess they didn't care who heard. Lovely, this was going to be a long and boring wait.

My butt was starting to fall asleep from sitting on the hard bench for so long. I needed to go on a walk before this became a permanent feeling.

"Uh, Mr. Weasley, I need to use the restroom."

"Down the hall and to the left."

I nodded and started my journey to the bathroom.

"Ella," Mr. Weasley called.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" I turned around to face him.

"It would be wise not to go looking for trouble here." He said, knowing me all too well.

I nodded, and walked down the emerald hall. Once I was out of his sight, I picked up the pace, hoping Malfoy's dad was still having his private conversation. I was so lost in my own thought's of finding out something useful, I felt the sudden, unexpected pain of colliding with someone.

Albus Dumbledore had always kept an annoyingly close watch on me, and always gave me the same 'I know what you are doing because i'm so smart and powerful' look. Damn, he was going to new lengths, trying to catch me before I had gotten myself into big trouble.

"Er, sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I uh, didn't see you there." I said, looking like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It's quite alright, Miss Potter." He smiled, eye's with their familiar twinkle.

I smiled back politely, hoping he would just leave for Harry's hearing and I could get back to my secret mission. To my surprise, he did just that. I continued down the hallway until I heard a faint whisper.

Sneaking up against the wall, I made out a few words from his hushed conversation.

"The girl...prophecy...the dark lord...highly important..."

Malfoy was saying something else, but people started shuffling out of the elevator making it hard to listen. I figured it would be weird to continue standing against the wall, all sneaky like and up to no good. So, I blended in with the hoard of magical folk, back to Mr. Weasley. Who looked like he was going to pass out for a midday nap. Harry's hearing didn't take much longer after i'd arrived back at the bench with Mr. Weasley. And of course, he had not been expelled.

We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ bright and early the next morning. Sirius had insisted on taking the form of a dog and accompanying us to the station. Moody was not at all pleased. Then again, I couldn't think of a time Moody had ever been pleasant.

Harry and I followed Sirius into an empty waiting room, while Moody stood guard at the door. Sirius was now back to his normal self, smiling at us.

"What are you doing here? You could be caught." Harry said, concerned.

"I had to see you two off, didn't I?" Sirius replied and gave Harry a hug.

I stood there very awkwardly. Deep down, I knew i'd never be as close to Sirius as Harry.

"Ella," Sirius called. "Don't be so distant. Come and give me a hug goodbye."

I walked over to Sirius, giving him a short and friendly hug. He then motioned for Harry and I to sit next to him on the bench. Digging into his coat, Sirius pulled out a crumpled, old photo.

"This was," He began in a solemn tone, "The original Order of the Phoenix."

There they were. Mom and dad, smiling at us through the wizard photograph. They looked so happy and proud, a look Harry and I would never get to see in person.

"They would have been so proud of you two." Sirius said in a hushed tone.

Trying to conceal my tears, we exited the room and headed for the platform.

As I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I couldn't help but feel genuinely happy for the first time this summer holiday. I couldn't wait to be back in my dorm room, even if pug faced Parkinson would be there. I missed the castle so much over break. Hell, I even missed Malfoy and his snobby remarks.

Okay, missing Malfoy was a bit far.

I quickly found Daphne Greengrass, the only girl in my house I could actually stand to be around. She told me all about her summer vacation, asked me why I never replied to any of her letters and how she had met a cute boy in Paris, but he was a muggle and her mother would never approve. Soon our compartment was full with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, a first year, and the pug Parkinson. I quickly drained out their voices and stared out the window into the empty fields and mountain ranges ahead.

We arrived at Hogwarts hours later, tired and hungry. Stepping of the train, I heard Hagrid's booming voice calling out for the first years. I followed Daphne towards the carriages, walking past Draco Malfoy and his gang. Malfoy shot me a devilish grin as we approached an empty carriage.

"Why's Draco looking at you like that?" Daphne asked in a disgusted tone.

We both hated Malfoy, and were both just as shocked that he hadn't given us the usual snotty glare. I however, had no idea why he gave me the look, just that it probably wasn't out of kindness.

"I have no idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders, boarding the self pulling carriage.

"You know, he and Pansy split up over the holidays." Daphne noted.

"Finally realize that she was parading around with Zabini? Or that she's just ugly?" I asked, trying not to laugh at my own response.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were jealous of Pansy." Daphne said, combing her fingers through her hair.

If looks could kill, Daphne's arse would be dead.

"Get real, Daphne," I glared at her. "Who'd be jealous of pug faced Parkinson?"

"Oh, be nice Ella! She's not as bad as you think."

"I'd rather hang out with Longbottom than her." I stated.

Daphne turned to me in shock.

"That was a bit far, Ella." She said, laughing loudly.

"Okay, okay, you're right," I said through laughter. " I was only joking."

Everyone had taken their seats in the great hall, hungrily waiting for the sorting ceremony to be over. Slytherin had gained a few first years, but not as many as the other houses. Looking to the staff table, I saw Snape was sitting next to a pudgy lady, dressed in all pink.

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the mystery woman.

Daphne looked just as puzzled as I did, and simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

Dumbledore walked up to his podium and the room fell silent.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

"Hem, Hem," The woman dressed in pink, Umbridge, interrupted Dumbledore and walked to the podium with a giggle.

" Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright,happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Yikes... Daphne and I exchanged horrified looks as the plump lady in pink continued on. " The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,... progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. Hee, hee..."

Some of the students clapped, which I thought was weird, but I already liked her for cutting Dumbledore off. Even if she was a bit creepy.

Dumbledore smiled at her as she walked back to her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." Dumbledore stated.

So, The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. And I was hoping for a problem free year. Cute.


	4. Myrtle

Potions. One of my favorite classes, mainly because Snape was always snotty to Harry and it made my entire day. I however, arrived to class extra early to help Professor Snape get everything ready for his first year's class.

"So, how was your holiday, professor?" I asked, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Miserable, just like the last." He said while brewing a rather smelly potion.

I didn't press the topic any further. I knew very well why his holiday had been miserable and it only made me feel even worse for the man.

Students started shuffling into class and I left the front of the room and sat next to Daphne, who gave me a puzzled look.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"I was helping Professor Snape with his lesson plans."

Daphne rolled her eyes and opened her textbook. She was most likely still mad with me when I wouldn't ask Snape to change her grades last year.

I looked around the room, searching for Harry, but couldn't locate him. Instead, my eyes met a pair of cold grey ones. Giving Malfoy a look of disgust, I expected him to turn away, but he didn't. He gave me his famous smirk. Feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, I rolled my eyes and stared at my textbook. What the hell was Malfoy playing at?! He knew very well my feelings towards him. Hatred. And yet, it seemed he was trying to be civil. There was something seriously wrong.

I could feel Malfoy's gaze on me throughout the rest of class and when Snape finally excused us, I darted out of the room as quick as I could. What the hell? Could his father possibly have known I was spying on him and told his son?

But even then, what would Draco do about it? Could it be that Malfoy was trying to be friendly? Though, he had to know that I would never trust him and always assume that he was a death eater. Well, maybe a death eater. Did Voldy even recruit people my age?

Ignoring my thoughts, I had completely forgotten that Malfoy and I had the next class together. Lovely. Defense against the dark arts, with our new teacher, Professor Umbridge. Trying to squeeze by people who were taking up the entire hallway, but failing miserably, I managed to make it to class.

Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Pansy, as there were no more seats available.

"Good morning, children." Our new teacher said, and walked over to the chalkboard.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations..." She tapped each letter with her wand, annoyingly. "O.W.L., more commonly known as "owls"."

Umm, hello, we know how to spell...Well, maybe Goyle didn't.

"Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be... previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Books started levitating towards us, dropping on our desks. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts: for beginners.'

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Noted Hermione in her know it all tone.

"Using spells? Ha, ha! Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use Magic?" Asked Ron.

Honestly, do any of these Gryffindor's know how to keep their mouths shut?

"You'll be learning about defense spells in a secure, risk- free way."

"Well, what's the good of that? If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be "risk-free"."

Merlin's beard! I whipped my head back to scowl at my brother for attracting attention to himself.

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Replied Harry. Not a raised hand in sight.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?" She asked. Her attempt at remaining oblivious to recent events only made me like her less.

Please, please don't say it Harry. I know exactly what you're thinking and i'm begging you not to mention-

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... Lord Voldemort?"

Everyone started to whisper. Some looked genuinely scared, where others.. mainly the Slytherin's, chuckled. Umbridge however, did not look pleased. In fact, she was so furious that she started to turn a shade of red.

"Now, let me make this quite plain," Umbridge said through gritted teeth. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This...is...a...lie!"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said in a calm tone.

"So, according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort -"

"HARRY YOU PRAT, SHUT UP!" I yelled, glaring at my twin menacingly.

I needed to get out of this class. I got up from my seat, gathered my belongings and stormed out of the classroom. Not caring at all if I upset our new professor.

I walked through the swarm of students and slipped away into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one, and I mean no one, ever came in here. Except me, of course. I came here whenever I needed to be alone. Well, not entirely alone. I had Myrtle to talk to. The only person, well, ghost, that knew of my secret hiding place.

It was weird to her that I would want to hide out in a place that was once Voldemort's, but I reminded her that Voldemort had not hid in the bathroom, merely walked through it to get to the real hiding place, The Chamber of Secrets. I'd spent hours looking for the entrance, but never had any luck. It's a shame, the chamber would be cool to explore now that the Basilisk is dead.

"Myrtle," I called out softly.

I waited patiently, knowing how slow my friend could be at times. Walking over to the sink, I looked at my reflection. My eye's were rimmed red from crying. I started gathering my long, auburn hair into a ponytail. A few minutes went by and I was about to leave the bathroom and come back another time, when I heard a light splash from Myrtle's toilet.

Sometimes, I mistook Myrtle for Harry. Now there's someone that could most definitely be Harry's twin. Her jet black hair was the same shade as my brothers and she wore the same horrid, round glasses.

"Ella!" She yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Myrtle!" I yelled back, excitedly.

Suddenly wishing I could give her a hug, but knew it wasn't possible.

"So, how was your holiday?" She asked.

"Oh you know, same as always," Sighing loudly. "Well, Harry almost got expelled!" I added happily.

"Almost? What happened?"

I proceeded to tell Myrtle about how Harry had used the Patronus Charm to save my annoying cousin, and how Harry had received a note from the Ministry. Then, I told her about what I witnessed at the Ministry during Harry's hearing. Just as I was about to ask her about her holiday, I remembered my dream.

"Oh yeah, and I had a slightly disturbing dream about Voldemort." I added, receiving a worried look from my friend. "He was asking one of his followers why I hadn't been captured and brought to him." I said worriedly.

"Ella.." She started.

"It's only a dream, nothing to worry about." I tried to assure her. And possibly, myself.

"Ella, I'm dead and even I know that dreams can be very important for what lies ahead."

Well, that was a comforting thought. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Also, Harry made a scene in class about Voldemort's return..." I said quietly.

"What an arse." Myrtle replied and I knew talking about Voldy was a touchy subject with her.

I laughed at her remark and got up off of the ground.

"Well, I gotta go. Going to be late for class."

"Come see me later!" Myrtle screeched.

"I will, I promise."

I smiled at her one last time and walked out of the bathroom and into the sea of people.

The rest of my classes were actually pretty good. That is, until lunch came. I was sitting with Daphne, eating some chips when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see Malfoy.

"Uhh, Hi...Potter, you okay? You sort of, well, stormed out of class." He said. He seemed nervous. How peculiar.

My jaw literally hit the floor. I mean like literally. Daphne had to shake me out of my shocked state.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Daphne said, concerned for me.

"Stay out of this Greengrass, I was only trying to help." He gave a glare to Daphne and set his gaze on me. Surprisingly, it didn't look menacing at all.

"If you need me to punch your brother in the face, I will." Then, he smiled at me.

My jaw dropped for a second time. To be honest, i'd never even seen Draco Malfoy smile before. It was kinda a good look for him. What? No!

Realizing I must of looked completely stupid, I looked to Malfoy and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, I will, err, take that into consideration. But, I usually beat my brother up." I replied.

Malfoy gave a small chuckle. "Sure thing, Potter. Let me know if you need help."

He then walked away from Daphne and I, leaving us in a shocked state. I stared back down at my chips, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

I had just made a joke with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and I were joking. Together. And he'd asked if i was okay...What's going on?

This was all Harry's fault. It had to be.


	5. Nightmares

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to the students that you conform to the

prescribed disciplinary practices!" The voice of Professor Mcgonagall was booming through the main hall.

I pushed through a crowd of first years and stood next to Pansy.

"What's going on?" I asked, forgetting that I hated Parkinson for the moment.

"Umbridge has been disciplining students in an 'inhuman' way."

"So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Umbridge squealed and stepped one stair above Mcgonagall.

"Not at all, Delores, merely your medieval methods." Mcgonagall mirrored Umbridge's move and stepped above her.

"I'm sorry, dear, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty." Mcgonagall shook her head and stepped down.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." She seemed to be saying this to everyone.

Who is this toad? She can't change Hogwarts!

Never, have I been so wrong.

The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts had began to feel like living at the Dursley's. It seemed like everyday now a new decree was hung in the main hall of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was doing nothing! Absolutely nothing! The toad; is what everyone had started calling her (thanks to the Weasley twins) started appearing in each of our classrooms on a daily basis, questioning our teachers and writing god knows what on her stupid, pink clipboard.

For once, I desperately wanted Dumbledore to take matters into his own hands. But he was no where to be found. Even Harry didn't know about his whereabouts. Which was weird because Harry and the old fool were thick as thieves.

Hogwarts was falling apart. What if they started sending students who were deemed as 'unworthy' home? What would I do? Hogwarts is my home, and that daft woman is destroying it. I was on my way to Charms when everyone around me in the hallway started migrating towards the entrance of the school. I thought this a bit weird so, I followed them.

It was Professor Trelawney. I stood next to Harry who was just as devastated as everyone else. Flich was carrying her bags and Umbridge walked out with a letter, handing it to Trelawney, who was sobbing loudly.

"Oh...I-... Hogwarts is my home! Y-you can't do this..."

"Actually, I can." The toad replied, smirking.

Professor Mcgonagall ran to Trelawney, hugging her and trying to calm her down. There was no way that Umbridge could do this! Where the hell was Dumbledore?

Speaking of the old fool, he stormed through the students and calmly asked Mcgonagall to escort our teacher back inside.

"Dumbledore, might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three signed by the Minister himself..." Umbridge babbled on.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." He stated. Umbridge did not look pleasant. Her face scrunched up into a rather hideous scowl.

"For now." She said, menacingly and hobbled away from the scene

"Don't you all have studying to do!" Dumbledore roared and Harry ran after him.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room and instantly regretted it. Malfoy was sitting in the armchair next to the window, staring off into the black lake. He looked rather peaceful, an emotion i'd never seen him wear.

I was trying to sneak up to my dorm without him seeing me, but failed miserably. He perked up from the chair and smiled at me.

"Potter, I didn't expect to see you here. Skipping class are we?" He said and smirked dangerously at me.

"It's only Charms, no big deal."

"Aren't you afraid Umbridge will punish you? I heard it's pretty nasty." He relaxed once again in the arm chair.

"No, are you? Don't you have ancient runes this period?" I asked innocently.

"Stalking me Potter? And yes, I do have ancient runes, but Umbridge wouldn't dare punish me.." He trailed off.

"Why?"

"She's my fathers friend." He sounded a little embarrassed by it.

"Sucks to be you. I can't even imagine how horrid a dinner party with that toad would be."

"You're telling me! Father certainly knows how to pick the worst friends." Once again, hint of embarrassment.

Suddenly feeling extremely awkward at knowing exactly what Malfoy was referencing. Here I was thinking spending the holidays with the Dursley's was bad, when Malfoy probably had Lord Voldemort as the guest of honor at his place. I cringed slightly of the thought of Voldy, and Malfoy noticed.

"You alright there, Potter?"

"Yeah, just a disturbing thought..." I said quietly and left Malfoy all alone in the common room.

I was feeling a bit tired all of the sudden and seeing as how I didn't have any other classes today, a nap wouldn't hurt.

The first thing that I noticed was how cold I was. Now, sleeping in the dungeons can get like that sometimes, but the air felt different. Spine chilling. I opened my eyes expecting to see the top of my four poster bed. Instead, I saw an elegant chandelier that had a green hue to it. Sitting up, I looked behind me and instantly wished I hadn't. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach as my eyes met a pair of crimson red ones.

Voldemort looked at me! Right at me with a bored expression and then hissed in Parseltongue.

I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Nagini," He called softly. A large snake slithered to him on the smooth marble floor.

I greeted the snake as she slid past me, but she ignored me. Most likely only answers to him. Just as the snake stopped at his feet, I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, bowed to Voldemort, and sat down at the table next to him.

"Lucius, good evening." Voldemort asked, slightly smiling.

"Good evening, my lord." Lucius replied, quietly.

"I do hope that you found out what it is that I seek." Voldemort's tone was icy as he looked at Lucius.

"There are not one, but two prophecies, one for the boy and one for the girl." Lucius Malfoy said, triumphantly.

"Good," Voldemort's smile grew even wider. "Soon enough, I will have them."

"Ella..."

"Ella! Ella, wake up!"

My eyes shot open to see Daphne, her face as pale as snow.

"W-what happened?" Teeth chattering from the frozen state I was currently in.

"I don't... I don't know. You were screaming and thrashing about. I was about to get Snape." Daphne managed to choke out.

"You know, Snape seems like a grand idea at the moment. He'll know what to do."

"I'll walk you to his office."

"Ella, we need to see Dumbledore about this, I fear that the dark lord is using Legilimency on you." Said Snape, obviously worried for my safety, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested Dumbledore.

I nodded in response, not wanting to argue. I had to practically run to keep up with Snape. I'd never seen him so worried before, it made me really nervous. Walking into his office, Dumbledore was already awake and standing next to his Pensieve. He turned away from the magical object and gave me a soft smile.

"Severus, what has happened?" He said calmly.

"It would appear that the dark lord is attempting to use Legilimency on Miss Potter."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about these 'night terrors' you've been having." Dumbledore asked and sat down at his desk.

"Well, umm, it's weird really. I don't know if they are even dreams, sir. They feel so,"

"Realistic?" He finished for me.

"It's, it's more like I am seeing into his mind, almost, feeling his emotions..."

Dumbledore went pale.

"Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait, not even until the morning. Otherwise, we will be vulnerable. " He ordered.

Snape and I ran back to his office and descended even lower, into his private dungeons. He had me sit in an old chair as he brought out a bag containing numerous tools. Selecting a wand, he turned his attention to me, looking just as pale as Dumbledore had.

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked, wanting to cry. This kinda stuff never happened to me, it was always Harry.

" It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is aware of the connection is for the moment is unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."

"You mean... if he knows... he can read my mind?" I asked, suddenly wanting to faint.

"Read it. Control it. Unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only after he had them literally begging for death, would he finally... kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence."

"In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to

resist. Prepare yourself!"

I had never been so scared in my life, and Snape knew.

"Legilimens!"

It felt like a million shards of glass were shot at my head. I felt completely out of control. I could see Snape reeling through my memories. From cooking with Aunt Petunia, to me spying on Lucius Malfoy the day of my brothers hearing. I desperately tried to clear my mind, but the pain was unbearable.

"Concentrate, Ella. Focus!"

"I- I can't! The pain... It's too-"

The pain in my head was nauseating. Snape was swimming through my thoughts and I couldn't stop him. I felt powerless. Weak. I found a whole new hatred for Voldemort. I began fueling my anger towards Voldemort to try and clear my mind. I thought about everything he had done to me, and used that anger.

All I was concentrating on was my extreme hatred for the dark lord, and slowly the pain in my head was decreasing. Suddenly, Snape stopped and gave me a look of warning.

"We will continue these lessons after the holidays."

"Will I-, will I be...okay, professor?" Stammering, I glanced at Snape.

"I hope so." He whispered.


	6. The Hogs Head

I was on my way to the great hall for breakfast when Harry approached me, waving like a lunatic. I stopped my movements at the end of the staircase and waited for my brother to catch up with me.

"We need to talk." He stated quietly.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, rather annoyed and eager to get to the food.

"Not here, too many people." Harry whispered and motioned for me to follow him.

Rolling my eyes, I pouted a bit at the loss of breakfast and followed Harry. I swear if this is about Voldemort, I might just murder my brother. I was so sick and tired of hearing about the prat. Was a quiet year of school too much to ask for? I sighed loudly when I realized where Harry wanted to talk. The Gryffindor common room. Why couldn't he of picked Myrtle's bathroom? Or the courtyard? No... It had to be the damn lion's den.

Harry whispered the password and the painting of the fat lady swung open. I practically ran in, not wanting Malfoy or Parkinson catching me here... I'd never hear the end of it. I was instantly annoyed when I saw who was sitting on the couch. Why did Weaslebee and Know-it-all need to be here?

"Hi, Ella!" Granger squealed and gave me a toothy grin. You'd think with her parents being dentists... No! Stop! Be civil, Ella.

"Hello, Hermione." I replied softly and gave a small smile in return. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and we walked towards the large fireplace. Ron looked just as devastated as I was about skipping out on breakfast so, I sat awkwardly next to him.

"Alright, so, Sirius wants to talk to us all and with everyone being at breakfast.

I figured this would be a good time." Ron and I groaned in unison at his response as he muttered a spell into the diminishing fire.

The dainty fire suddenly roared, cracked loudly, and became a blazing shade of red-orange. Diminishing again with loud cracks coming from the small flame. A face formed in the coals. The face belonged to Sirius Black, who seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"I don't have much time, You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius said, chuckling softly.

"More like, not training us at all." I blurted out.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron shouted, "What's he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"Well, that's exactly what he thinks."Sirius said with a sigh. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others," He paused, "Wouldn't want me telling you this, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked desperately.

"Someone's coming! I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius said, whispering the last bit. The fire roared again and he was gone.

"Well, that was cheerful." I said, in a sarcastic tone. Harry and his friends remained silent as a bright flash of lightning came from outside. Hermione got up and walked towards the window, which now was soaked from the pouring rain.

"He's really out there, isn't he? We've got to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how," She paused to turn to us, thunder boomed loudly in the distance. "We need someone who will."

"If you're talking about Lupin," Said Harry, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not talking about Lupin, he's too busy with the order..."Hermione trailed off.

"Who, then?" Said Harry, frowning at his friend.

Hermione sighed very deeply.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said. "I'm talking about you, Harry."

I snorted loudly, receiving a nasty glare from Hermione. "Oh come on, Hermione!" I said quietly. "I do agree with you, but who else will?"

"But i'm not a teacher, you can't possibly-"

"Harry, you're the best in our year at defense against the dark arts, and not to mention... you've really been there. You know, faced Voldemort," Hermione shuddered slightly at his name. "In the flesh. Who better, than someone who has real experience?"

"You know, I hate to admit it, but I agree with Granger." Harry was about to protest, "No, Listen to us Harry." I gave him a threatening glare and he sat silently. "Every year you have been at Hogwarts, you've managed to save the

whole school from danger that seems to be lurking around every corner of this castle."

"She's right, mate." Said Weaslebee. "First year you fought off you-know-who and saved the stone."

"I got lucky, I didn't actually fight him."

"Second year you actually fought and killed the Basilisk in the chamber, saving all the muggle borns from Tom Riddle." I said, still bitter that he wouldn't reveal the entrance of the chamber to me.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I-"

"Third year," Ron interrupted. "You fought off about a hundred dementors."

"Well, the time turner-" Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione sighing loudly.

"Don't even get me started on last year, Harry." Said Hermione, in a very serious tone.

"Look, it all sounds great when you put it like that, but I almost always had help..."

"Harry, don't be a prat!" I shouted at my brother. "Look, we need your help if we hope to survive what's to come."

"Do you really mean that, Ella?" My brother asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." Shaking my head I got up from the couch and gave my brother a reassuring hug. "Look, I know we have our differences, and that we don't

always get along, but you're my brother," I let him out of my embrace and looked him in the eyes. "My only family, and I have faith in you, Harry."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." My brother said softly, giving me a small smile.

"Fantastic!" Squealed, Hermione as she practically jumped for joy. "I'll get a small group of people together, and if one of you could find a meeting place..."

"I could find a place to meet." I quickly interrupted, knowing full on that neither my brother or Weaslebee were sneaky in the slightest.

"Think you can come up with a place before lunch?" Asked Hermione.

"Challenge accepted, Granger." I said, smirking.

Lunch came around quicker than I had expected and I had a couple of possible places to meet, but wasn't sure how Granger and the rest of the Gryffindors felt about breaking school rules.

My first thought was trying to get Harry to tell me where the chamber of secrets was, but quickly turned that down considering it might make the muggle-borns uneasy. My second thought was the forbidden forest, but quickly realized that there were extremely dangerous creatures that dwell in that forest and we would have a band of misfits with us.

I sat down at the Slytherin table feeling slightly defeated. I let out a rather loud sigh, looking at the table and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Looking up from the table, I almost spit pumpkin juice all over Malfoy.

"Geez, Malfoy!" I shouted angrily. "You could at least announce yourself!"

Malfoy chuckled and smirked at me. "Oh, but that would ruin the fun of scaring you."

I rolled my eyes, desperately trying to ignore him. When he didn't leave, I met his gaze. The whole situation was very unsettling.

"So, Potter..." Malfoy began. "Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Hogsmeade. The Hogs Head. It was perfect! Definitely off the beaten track, and no one ever went there. I had to tell Granger. Getting up from the table, Malfoy looked extremely puzzled.

"Sorry, Malfoy!" I said, starting to walk away. "I'll talk to you later!"

I was practically running to the Gryffindor table when I collided with someone.

"Um, ouch." Squeaked Daphne.

"Sorry, Daph, I didn't see you there..." I said, apologetically. Hoping she wouldn't hex me.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" She asked, fixing her hair and picking up a book she dropped.

"I have to tell my brother something important..." I said, then suddenly realizing that I would be the only Slytherin attending this meeting. "Hey." I began, catching Daphnes attention. "What are you doing after lunch?"

She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. "Umm, nothing... why?"

"Meet me at The Hogs Head in an hour, and I'll explain everything." I gave her

a reassuring smile before I continued on towards Granger.

"This is mad! Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember..."

"Oh, shut it, Harry!" I yelled, and punched him in the arm.

"So who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked Hermione, rubbing the arm I had just punched.

"Just a couple of people." Replied Hermione, as the four of us walked into The Hogs Head.

Walking in, the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. So overwhelming, that it made me want to barf. We sat down next to a small table and waited for everyone to arrive.

About an hour later, everyone started walking through the door and having the same reaction as we did to the smell of alcohol. The majority of them were Gryffindors, leaving a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The last to arrive was Daphne and I was kind of upset that we were clearly getting silently judged by the other houses in the room. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and stood up.

"Um, hi. So, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts."

The room was silent for a few moments, and a few people looked as if they were going to leave. Then a thin boy from Ravenclaw emerged from the small crowd, looking skeptical.

"Why?" He spat, and glared at Harry and I.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pot." Said Ron, proudly defending Harry and I. Well, Harry more than me.

"So they say." He spat out and pointed at my brother and me. I was about to punch this prat in the face when Hermione must have sensed my discomfort and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So Dumbledore says." She replied, glaring at the Ravenclaw boy.

"So Dumbledore says because they say so. The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..."

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." Said my brother in a firm tone. I looked at the faces in the small crowd and noticed Cho Chang, looking rather upset that Harry wouldn't go into detail of her boyfriend's death.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Someone said in a small voice. It turned out to be Luna Lovegood, seeming rather interested.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione replied, when Harry remained silent.

"Blimey, Harry I didn't know you could do that!" Said Dean Thomas in an astonished voice.

"And he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledores office!" Cried Neville. To this, the others started whispering.

"Its true, and last year he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione... Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"Hes just being modest..." Hermione assured the group with a small giggle.

"No, Hermione, I'm not... Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there...when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Hermione softly broke the silence. "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing..." She paused and looked to the ground. "Voldemort." This elicited a lot of whispering and horrified looks.

"He's' really back?" Asked a younger Gryffindor boy. Harry nodded in response and the boy walked towards us and signed our list.

Soon, nearly the whole room had signed our list, even Daphne to my surprise. Now our only problem was finding a place to practice. We walked out of The Hogs Head feeling rather triumphant.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry stated in a worried tone.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" I squealed, earning a disapproving look from Harry.

"The Shrieking Shack." Said Ginny.

"Too small." Replied Harry. I glared at him for not taking my spot into

consideration. We continued to walk in silence until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares!" Cried Hermione, and I nearly tripped, gawking at her. " I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" To this, Ron was gawking at her too.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione just laughed at Rons question and continued walking. "Well, anyway, at least we know one good thing that's come out of today."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione said quietly, as Harry furiously blushed, and I made a loud gagging noise. Which resulted in me receiving a glare from Granger.

"Okay, by later today we need to each come up with a couple of possibilities. We've got to make sure wherever it is, Umbridge won't ever find out." We nodded and went our separate ways.

As I walked to the Slytherin common room, I finally felt like everything was falling into place. I was developing a friendship with my brother and his friends and I'd finally be learning some defensive spells this year, even if Harry was the teacher.

As I walked to potions the next morning, I heard a loud banging noise echoing throughout the hallways. Turning the corner to see a mob of students staring up at the new decree Flich was attempting to nail to the wall.

All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student...

Shaking my head in disgust, I walked away from the scene and towards the dungeons to class. When I arrived, Snape was looking rather ill, which made me a bit worried. Snape was never ill.

After class, Snape had motioned for me to come see him when the room began clearing out. I walked to the front of the classroom, suddenly nervous. With the wave of his wand, he locked the door, shut the shades, and put a silencing charm around the room.

"I was called to a meeting last night." He started, in a very shaky voice. "And it would appear, the dark lord has found out some crucial information; involving you."

"W-what... me?" I squeaked, and dropped my bag, feeling the color drain from my face.

Snape rubbed his temples and gave a deep sigh. "He has been given some information on your prophecy, by Lucius Malfoy. How Malfoy came across this information, I do not know, but-"

"I know how." I said, cutting Snape off. "When I was at my brothers hearing before the start of school, I might have been spying on Malfoy." Snape looked furious, and I knew that I shouldn't have been so careless in a dangerous situation. "Anyway, I only could make out a few words from the conversation. Prophecy, girl, and very important."

"Do you have any idea how foolish it was of you to going meddling?" There it was, Snape was about to rage. "I would advise you to not be foolish again, Ella." I sighed, and nodded.

"You and your brother will be staying with the order for the holidays... I have already spoken with Dumbledore and he agrees that this the safest for you both." He stated, cooly.

Snape waved his wand. The shades opened and door unlocked. He forced a smile at me and shooed me away.

I walked to the Gryffindor hallway where I was meeting my brother and his friends. Apparently, Neville had found the perfect place to practice.

"You've done it, Neville. You've found the Room of Requirement." Said Hermione in awe.

"The what?" Ron asked, and I wished he hadn't, because we now had to listen to the walking, talking, history book.

"Also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has need of it, and addresses the need..." Granger stated, and I looked around the large room. It was perfect. It even had little dummies for us to cast your spells at. My thoughts were interrupted by Weaslebee.

"So, say you really needed a toilet..." I snickered loudly, and Hermione rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Charming, Ronald, but yes. That is the general idea."

"Its brilliant!" Harry said in astonishment. "Its like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

We all agreed on our first lessons being this Saturday, and I couldn't wait. If Voldemort was indeed after me, I could definitely use some practice.


	7. The Connection

"So," I began, in a long, drawn-out manner. I stared at my best friend with astonishment. "I'm honestly a little shocked that you signed up for these meetings."

"Well, you know with everything that happened last term, my family has been keeping a... low profile." She said in a shaky, distressed voice. We slowly ascended the monstrous set of stairs that led to about, a billion enchanted staircases.

"Daph," I softly called, as we boarded a moving set of stairs that led to our secret location. "What will you do, if you know..." I looked to her with sorrow plastered on my pale face. "If he does find your parents?"

"Mum thinks that he won't bother with us, but dad-" She stopped in panic. Her healthy sun-kissed glow fading from her complexion. "Chances are, he will find us. And he is not a forgiving man, Ella."

We made our departure from the stairs and walked the rest of the way in silence. At the end of the hallway on the fifth floor, we paused in front of a lengthy wall. If you were to blink, you would miss the beauty of the intricate little designs, carving their way into a large door. Daphne and I gasped in awe as it opened slowly to us, revealing my brother and his friends setting up for today's lesson. The beautiful door however, faded from the wall as quickly as it had came.

Within a few minutes of our arrival, students were pouring in to the room of requirement. Harry had told me the night before that we would be giving a demonstration on stunning today, and I couldn't be more pleased. I mean, how often is it that your brother willingly lets you hit him with a defensive spell?

There was quite a bit of chattering amongst everyone, and when Harry stood at the front of the room, they fell silent.

"Um, welcome to our first meeting." Said Harry in a quiet tone. "Today we will be learning how to stun." He motioned for me to join him at the front. I stood next him, awkwardly.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So um, come on then sister, give me your best shot."

"Ten galleons on Harry." Said Ron, to Fred and George, who were snickering at their younger brothers bet.

"You're on, Ronald." Said the twins in unison.

I pulled my wand from my robes and pointed it at Harry. I could hear snickering from Weaslebee, and hushed voices coming from Fred and George. "Stupefy!" Red sparks shot from my wand and collided with Harry's body. He flew across the room, hitting the far left wall.

My mouth hung open slightly at the sight before me. I wasn't by any means, bad at stunners, but I had never disarmed Harry before. Trying to remain cool, I smirked and returned to Daphne's side, who also had her mouth hanging open.

Harry, who looked like he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, slowly got to his feet. "Nice work, Ella." He straightend his glasses and looked to everyone. "Alright, pair up and good luck!"

Soon students were sent flying in every direction, colliding hard with the concrete wall. Everyone was doing fantastic! Well, everyone except Longbottom. I had been attempting to show him the correct wand movements

for the last half hour, and still nothing.

Neville sighed deeply and looked as if he might cry. "I'm hopeless." He whispered.

"Don't worry too much, Longbottom." I had faith in him. He just needed faith in himself. "Just keep practicing the wand movements I showed you, and remember to speak very strong and clear."

He nodded and flashed a goofy smile at me. "Thanks, Ella. You know, you aren't too bad for a Slytherin."

"Thank you, Neville." I smiled widely at him. "You aren't so bad yourself, being a Gryffindor and all."

Umbridge was officially the devil.

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need for wands."

Her high pitched voice was making me cringe in my seat. What the hell did she think this was? A muggle high school? We are magical folk, copying the 'approved text four times' won't do us any good. Daft woman...

Looking around the room I saw Longbottom, completely ignoring the toad and not copying any text at all. Instead, he had his wand out underneath his desk, practicing the wand movements for Expelliarmus.

Oh Merlin, kill me now. Put the wand away Neville!

"Mr. Longbottom!" She snapped, and scared him so bad that his wand dropped out of his grasp and onto the ground with a light clank.

"Y-y-es?" Neville stuttered and quickly picked up his wand, securing it into his pocket.

"Detention!" The toad spat as she yelled across the room. Neville only nodded and once again, looked like he was about to cry.

I noticed Longbottom at our next meeting, vigorously scratching his right arm like he'd fallen into some poison ivy or something.

"You alright there, Neville?" I asked, curiously staring at his arm. It looked as if he had a very bad carpet burn. I cringed slightly when he winced in pain from his 'punishment'.

This was barbaric. Torture. All because he had his wand out at a school for MAGIC. Horrified at the toads idea of detention, I pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, have you seen what she's done to Neville?" I asked, absolutely horrified.

My brother nodded and pulled his sleeve up, showing me his arm. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. There, on my brothers arm was 'I must not tell lies' carved into his skin. Someone needed to tell Dumbledore! Hell, even Snape wouldn't allow such a punishment.

"I thought about telling Dumbledore," Harry began, pulling his sleeve back down. "But he's got enough on his plate."

"Oh please, all hes done is hide out in his office the entire year." I said bitterly.

"I'm sure he has a plan."

"Yeah, one that you aren't involved in." I said, scowling at the floor. "Doesn't that bother you? I mean, hes practically ignored you all year, Harry." I looked to my brother sympathetically.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted by someones wand landing right in front of us. Whipping my head around, I saw Neville, looking happier than a kid on Christmas. He'd done it. Neville Longbottom had actually done it. Everyone surrounded him, congratulating him, patting him on the back. I couldn't have been more proud.

"Fantastic, Neville!" Harry yelled with delight. "Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself."

Wands and students were flying across the room.

"Stupefy!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they could do it, why not us?"

"Voldemort might be after something... something he didn't have last time."

I recognized the room from my previous dreams. Elegant, cold, poorly lit. This time however, I was not sitting at a grand dining table. I was at the foot of a grand staircase. Suddenly, I felt the urge to climb it, almost like it was a magnet drawing me in.

Grasping the cold, stone handrail, I started my journey up to the second floor. There was a long corridor at the top of the stairs, and once again I felt myself being pulled in that direction. The hallway was getting darker and darker with each step. Pulling my wand out from my robes, I pointed it straight in front of me.

"Lumos." I whispered. And a bright, blue light shone from my wand. Suddenly, the air felt colder than it had, and I felt a slight wisp of wind across the back of my neck. Turning around slowly, my eyes met a pair of glowing crimson ones.

"Ahhh, Ella, nice of you to finally show up." The man hissed in a raspy voice, and the hallway one bit at a time was illuminated with light. The light flickered at the spot where I stood and I caught a glimpse of the crimson eyed man.

"V-Voldemort." Stuttering, I tried to move backwards when I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders.

"Tsk...tsk... You aren't going anywhere, girl!" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He then turned me around to face the end of the hallway, wand pointed at the base of my neck. Ready to kill me at any moment. My heartbeat was picking up speed, color draining from my face.

"W-What...do... y-you... want with me?" I asked, frozen by fear.

Voldemort let out a horrible cackle and I saw my brother being held hostage

by Lucius Malfoy at the end of the hallway.

"Ella! Ella, what ever he says don't listen!" Harry cried out to me. "It's all a lie, Ella!" Lucius Malfoy smacked my brother hard in the face, almost knocking his glasses off.

"You monster!" I yelled in despair, Voldemorts grip was becoming painful, and my head was starting to burn in excruciating pain.

"My deeeaarr Ella," Voldemort whispered, lips almost grazing my ear. "I...want... you... to.. kill ..him." His words sent chills down my body, I was completely frozen out of fear, then pointed his wand to Harry, and my heart sank from my chest.

"N-No..." I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks and Voldemort pulled me closer to him, pulling my hair roughly, so that I was looking him in the face. I let out a yelp from the sudden pain that was coursing through my head.

"Oh, but you want to, Ella." His warm breath snaking across my face. "Do you not remember?"

"Do it." He whispered to me, and I instantly shook my head no. He was now pulling on my hair so hard, one more tug and it might be ripped out.

"I can see into your mind, Ella Potter." His hand were now lightly tracing down the length of my arms, sending chills throughout my entire body. "I know your every thought..." He lightly pushed a lock of hair from my face, his long, bony fingers tracing my cheek. "Your struggles..." He dropped his feather light touch from my cheek, and placed his hands to my waist. "Desires..." His lips grazed the shell of my ear as his warm breath was trailing down my neck."

"You're-" My lips were trembling as I spoke, terrified he would kill me any moment now. "You're wrong."

"You'll want what I have to offer you before the end, that i'm sure of."

"HARRY!" I shot out of bed, my face drenched in tears. I was sobbing loudly and I heard the rustling of Daphne's bed sheets.

"Oh my god, Ella! Are you alright?" She was panicking, which was making me panic more. I needed to get to Snape, and fast.

Snape took me to Dumbledores office, just like the last time this had happened. Walking in, I saw my brother and quickly embraced him in a hug.

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked, once again in a clam manner.

"He forced his way into Miss Potter's mind and tried to control her through her dreams, sir." Snape replied, paler than usual.

"Curious...very curious." Said Dumbledore, who was now pacing the room.

"Professor, will you please just tell me what is happening?" Harry pleaded.

"Severus, is he aware of the connection?" Asked Dumbledore, completely ignoring Harry.

"It would appear so."

Dumbledore rushed over to a large picture on the wall. " Phineas, you must go

to your portrait at Grimmauld Place and tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children would be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"S-sir," Harry pleaded.

"We got him, Albus. It was close, but I think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." The picture on the wall replied to Dumbledore.

"Oh, thank-"

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared in a voice that wasn't his own, and Dumbledore was extremely frightened, glancing at Snape.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry said in a cry.

"Severus, it cannot wait until morning. You need to begin lessons with Harry."

"Of course, Sir." Snape looked to me one last time, horror struck, and left with Harry.

"Now, Miss Potter, tell me what happened." Asked Dumbledore, walking to his pensive.

"He... wanted me to kill Harry." I said, trembling as I spoke.

The old man began pacing back and forth, stroking his beard, and whispering to himself as if I didn't exist. After pacing for about five minutes he turned to his picture man on the wall again and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear.

"It's just as I feared." He said with a drawn out sigh. "You will be put under the highest protection over the holidays, Miss Potter." He sighed again and turned

to his pensive. Bringing out his wand and tapping it lightly to his temple. He extracted a memory and dropped it into the magical object.

"It appears Tom has found something he didn't have before." He whispered, forgetting I was still in the room.

Leaving the oh-so-helpful Dumbledore to his thoughts, I walked back to my dorm. Sitting on the couch of the common room, I gazed out into the depths of the black lake.


	8. Christmas at Headquarters

When Harry and I arrived at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place we did not expect to hear shouting coming from the kitchen. And it was no surprise that our godfather had started the uproar.

"Padfoot, they need protection, and I fear with the way Voldemort is attacking Ella's mind..."

"She's a bright girl, Moony, and not to mention, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world right now." Sirius snapped at Moony. "I wish for my godchildren to continue their education."

We awkwardly made our presence known, and Sirius jumped from his seat, attacking me with a strong hug. I awkwardly returned the hug, not really knowing how to act; It was usually Harry he saw to first. Not me. Speaking of my brother, he was wearing the same jealous expression that I had worn on many occasions. Sirius let me out of his embrace and hugged Harry. He then motioned us to sit at the table.

"Let the meeting of the order begin." Said Sirius, smiling proudly at Harry and I. But before anyone else could speak Snape walked in the room, robes billowing behind him. He took his seat next to Lupin; not making eye contact with any of us.

"Alright," Moody began. "The meeting has started. What news from Dumbledore, Severus?" Moody asked, and Snape looked up from the table coldly.

"Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to begin Occlumency lessons with the Potter's." Snape then looked to me. "Ella exceeds my expectations. Harry on the other hand, could use some practice." Snape sneered at Sirius and I could feel a war brewing.

Snape paused for a moment, savoring the pleasure of insulting Harry before continuing. "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be pursued by any invader. The mind is complexed and many-layered thing, or at least, most minds are..." He smirked to me, and I tried so very hard not to snicker. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

"So he could know what they're thinking right this moment?" Asked Sirius, not looking Snape in the eyes.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance from here, and this place should be guarded with ancient spells and charms to ensure bodily and mental safety of those who reside here." Said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic, Black. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

Sirius eyed Snape, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so.

"Though, the usual rules do not apply to the Potters. The curse that failed to kill the two, seemed to have forged some kind of connection between them. The evidence suggests at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable- when you are asleep, for instance- you are sharing The Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it is inadvisable for this to continue."

"But Sir, why does Dumbledore want it to stop?" Harry asked abruptly. "Its not the most pleasant of things, but its been sort of, useful, hasn't it?"

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word.

"It appears that The Dark Lord has been unaware of this connection with you and himself until very recently." He paused and looked to me with sorrow in his eyes before continuing again. "Ella however, has been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts for some time now. Which brings us to the reason the headmaster would like you to master Occlumency."

The room fell dead silent as Snape finished speaking. My heart was racing, thoughts of my dream were trying to invade my mind. I desperately tried to push them out, but my mind was betraying me. Closing my eyes, I saw a bright flash of green. I could feeling my face draining of all color. This just didn't make sense.

"Ella..."

If there were ancient spells, and all kinds of charms protecting this place... why did it feel like he was seeing all of this. Was our connection stronger than the magic protecting Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?

"Ella.."

Maniacal laughter was ringing in my ears...I was happier than i'd been in a long time...Ecstatic, triumphant. Something wonderful was happening.

"ELLA!" Sirius screamed and broke me from my thoughts.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I, I don't know." I said, gasping, feeling numb now that the connection had

been broken. "He, he's really happy about something... really happy."

"Who's happy?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Voldemort." I said breathlessly.

The room fell silent, yet again and all eyes were on me. Then, to my surprise, Kingsley appeared in the kitchen; gasping for air.

"There has been a mass breakout from Azkaban." Said Kingsley, breathlessly. "Dolohov, Rockwood, and Lestrange."

Oh. My. God. He was happy because his followers had escaped. I was sharing the feeling of joy from the mass breakout with him. This was bad. Very bad.

"These are highly dangerous individuals. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most dangerous of the lot, convicted of the torture and permanent illness of Frank and Alice Longbottom." He spoke in a low voice.

"What is the Ministry doing about it all?" Lupin asked, annoyed.

"Fudge is terrified. He is doing nothing." Kingsley said, ashamed of the Minister.

I had always been jealous of Dudley on Christmas morning, but now, I was feeling rather spoiled. I had never received so many gifts in my life. Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a beautiful green scarf with an 'E' embroidered at the end. Harry, knowing my love for books, had gotten me my favorite Muggle book, The Hobbit. Sirius had offered Harry and I a permanent home here at

Grimmauld and George had given me two Love Potions, because apparently I needed to spice up my dating game. Daphne's present was my favorite. It was a photo that Collin Creavy had taken of us back in second year. We were so young and innocent. I wished I could go back to that moment.

Arthur Weasley had returned home from St. Mungo's hospital earlier this morning and we were having a celebratory party in his honor. Walking into the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread hit my senses, and made me realize how hungry I had been. I ducked under George, who was trying to prevent me from pigging out.

Mr. Weasley sat at the end of the table, lazily eating some sweet potatoes; unaware of anyone's presence. That is, until, my brother walked in. Mr. Weasley practically jumped out of his seat, raising his goblet.

"To Mr. Harry Potter." He said with a scratchy voice. "Without him, I would not be here now."

Raising my glass with the Weasleys, who shouted 'to Harry!'. I however, said it in more of a bitter mumble, suddenly anger washed throughout my body and a voice faintly rang in my ears.

"Oh but you want to, Ella."

No, no, no. Stop. STOP.

"You'll want what I have to offer before the end, that i'm sure of." His smooth voice was ringing through my head. Our connection could not be this strong; he couldn't possibly be seeing all this.

"Wrong."

My heart stopped. My whole body felt numb and weak.

Leave. Me. Alone. You annoying prat! Go bother Harry!

"Silly girl." He let out a horrifying cackle. "Why would I bother with someone as pathetic as Harry Potter? His mind is empty, boring, simple. But you Ella, are worth so much more than your brother."

I felt disgusted by his words and was thankful when Ginny lightly tapped my arm.

"Ella..." She spoke softly.

"I'm okay, thank you Ginny." I said, voice cracking. I could still hear his laughter in the back of my mind.


	9. Snake Language

Playlist for Chapter Nine: Snake Language

Secret Door - Evanescence

Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects

Chapter Nine: Snake Language

I sat quietly on a bench at Kings Cross station. Looking around at the Muggles rushing through the crowds like chickens with their heads cut off. I glanced at the rather large clock next to Platform 9 ¾ and almost jumped for joy. Only ten more minutes. Everyone was busy. I could hear Mrs. Weasley giving the twins a set of rules and expectations for the start of term, Harry was laughing at something Ginny had said, Ron dazed off into space, while Hermione was lost in her new charms book. And here I was, desperately trying to keep my mind from going blank. Which, I was finding terribly hard to do.

I directed my eyes to the ground, feeling exhausted. I hadn't slept in two days. I couldn't. Because I knew if I did, i'd practically be inviting him in and I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Two nights ago, unable to sleep, I had gone exploring throughout Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place when I stumbled across the Black family tree. It was a beautiful, almost ancient looking painting on the battered wall. My gaze fell upon a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. She was enchanting. Her long and wild hair was the darkest shade of black, and it contrasted perfectly with her fair complexion. I remember being envious of her looks.

Looks can be painfully deceiving, my dear Ella. The voice hissed in my ear, sending chills down my body, and making my heart beat wildly. I tried to put up the defensive wall of Occlumency, but I was too terrified to focus. His laughter echoed through my head sinisterly.

Ella. He whispered, as I ignored my thoughts and continued to stare at the tree.

Do not ignore me, girl! His cold voice rang. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. My heart was racing as thoughts that weren't my own flooded in. I closed my eyes, hoping it would soon end.

I opened my eyes to the bright and busy Hogwarts Platform. The Hogwarts Express let out the two minute warning call. Magical folk began scrambling about the platform, hugging and kissing their children goodbye. I started walking through the sea of people and almost fainted when I caught of glimpse of a man in a dark suit, staring intently at me from a distance. Voldemort turned his attention to the train, and then back to me. I was frozen in fear, and let out a high pitched scream when someone tapped my shoulder.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" I yelled in annoyance, glaring at his smug face.

"Easily frightened, aren't we Potter?" He asked, as he gave me his trademark smirk. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to the spot where Voldemort had been and was shocked to see him missing. I checked my surroundings and still, he was no where to be found.

Stay out of my thoughts.

I can't help it if your mind wanders to me. He said, amused.

You're disgusting. I thought and boarded the train.

The journey to Hogwarts had been rather peaceful. I had actually accomplished finding a compartment that was empty. That is, until Daphne found me, and broke the peace. She stood there in the doorway, smiling brightly at me. I forced a smile as she sat opposite from me.

"Hi." She chirped as I looked out the window. There was a long pause before she sighed loudly and sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Hey." I answered and continued my gaze out the window. I didn't know what I

was supposed to say to her. Oh, hey, your holiday was great? Yeah, mine was good. Other than I now have the most powerful dark wizard lurking around in my head.

"Whats your problem?" Daphne exclaimed. "I'm your best friend, and you've said one word to me."

I was about to explain myself, but suddenly became distracted.

Lie. He ordered.

No. I dared and turned to Daphne. But when I spoke, It was not what I had intended to say.

"I've just been really stressed out." I breathed in shock. "Harry's just been getting on my nerves lately."

"Oh." Daphne began. "Well, he's an arse. Don't let him get you down." Smiling at me, she babbled on about her Christmas as I pretended to be interested in another story about how much money her family had.

What the hell just happened? I was fuming. That wasn't even remotely close to what I was going to say to her.

I advised you to lie. Laughing, he continued on. You will find that I can be very... persuasive.

I was ready to murder him. Persuasive? I was fuming with anger. You just wait until I find a way to control your sick and twisted mind.

His laughter rang loudly in my head. Which made my blood boil even more. I wanted to stab him in his stupid, smug face, and I was about to reply with a

witty come back when I saw Daphne lifting a brow at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her expression turned to concern.

"Yeah." I smiled and was happy when Parkinson announced we would be arriving soon and should get changed into our robes. Daphne and I got up and followed Pansy out of the compartment.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly disgusted by my rather ill looking circles rimmed my eyes, which were normally the brightest green, but were now looking dull and soul less. I brought my hands up to my face, rubbing my tired eyes. When I opened them, I screamed loudly at seeing Voldemort's inhumane appearance in the mirror. I looked behind me, and then back to the mirror. He was gone. I'm going mad. I could feel my heart beating out of control, and the tears that had been desperately waiting to escape my eyes, cascaded down my face.

A few hours later I sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start the announcements. But to my surprise, it wasn't old Dumbles that took the stand, but the little pink toad that is Dolores Umbridge. She cleared her throat and the room fell silent.

"Welcome back, students." She squeaked out in her small voice. "I would like to announce to you, that the Ministry has decided that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will no longer be under the control of Albus Dumbledore." She paused and the whispers spread like a wild fire. Umbridge cleared her throat a few times, but no one seemed to notice. Finally, becoming so enraged, she shouted loudly. "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" The Great Hall fell silent again. She smiled and continued on. "The Ministry has spoken, and have found your headmaster unfit to run the school." Smirking at our shocked faces she went on. "It is my great pleasure to announce, that I, Dolores

Umbridge, has been appointed Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and things at Hogwarts, are going to be changing." She finished speaking and even the teachers had horrified expressions.

After the feast, "Dumbledores Army" met in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was barking at Harry, assuming he knew where Dumbledore had gone.

"What the hell is the Ministry thinking?" Asked Dean. "Appointing that daft woman as headmaster of the school." He said and shook his head in anger.

"They have to be mad." Added the Weasley twins in unison.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Cho asked in a small voice.

"We continue school like normal, and practice our defensive spells when we can." I rolled my eyes at my brothers response as Harry smiled at Cho.

"Harry." Called Luna. "I was wondering, could you teach us the Patronus charm?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, Luna." Harry said and smiled in approval. "That's a fantastic idea. Saturday afternoon work for everyone?" Harry asked, and everyone nodded.

Good luck, finding a happy memory. Voldemort's cold voice whispered.

Unlike yourself, I actually have quite a few, happy memories. I replied.

I'm finding your memories to be weak. He said in a bored tone.

You're weak. I replied and laughed at how enraged that made him.

You won't be thinking that for much longer.

Sure, whatever you say Voldy. I said quietly.

Are you asking to die?

What? You don't like the name I've thought up for you? I asked innocently.

You are pressing your luck, girl. He warned.

Yes, my Lord Voldemort. I laughed at my response, which infuriated him.

I'd love to see if you are so brave in person.

Like that will ever happen.

We shall see. He whispered and the connection was lost.

Everyone was silent and moody in the Slytherin common room. Not that any of them were devastated to see Dumbledore go, but they didn't want someone like Umbridge replacing him. I stared out into the darkness of the black lake, feeling pretty lonely. I had no one to talk to about what was going on, and it sucked. I excused myself from the so called conversation that was taking place and walked up to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas and decided it was finally time to sleep.

To my surprise, I woke up the next morning nightmare free. I dressed quickly and made my way to potions. Everything was going pleasant, until Draco Malfoy took the empty seat next to mine. I looked to him with disgust, which only made him smirk more.

"You're looking positively pleasant today, Potter." He said sarcastically.

"I was, until you arrived." I replied. "What do you want."

"Why can't we just be friends?" He said and sighed in disappointment. "Am I really that awful?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "I just don't want your friendship."

"You're impossible." Malfoy said in a defeated tone, and looked down at his potions book.

"Look, Malfoy." I started. "I just have a lot going on in my life right now."

"So you prefer to deal with it all on your own?" Asked Malfoy.

"No, well, its complicated." I replied and sighed.

"Malfoy, Potter, enough chatting." Snape barked out and I returned to my potions book, adding a rather slime ridden slug to my cauldron.

After potions I ran to Myrtle's bathroom, feeling a little sick. I barged in and looked all around the room for her.

"Myrtle!" I called out.

"This is important Myrtle!" I called again, and a few moments later I heard the loud splash of her toilet.

"Ella!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." I said and leaned against the sink.

"Everything okay, Ella?" She asked with concern.

"No." I began. "Everything is most certainly not okay."

"Bad holiday?" Myrtle asked and smiled sheepishly.

"It started out good for once." I started and suddenly became very nervous. "But turned to shit pretty quickly."

"Family issues?" She asked and I shook my head in disagreement.

"No. For once, this has nothing to do with Harry." I said quietly. "Its..." I started but didn't know if I'd cause my friend discomfort by talking about what was going on with me.

"Ella, its okay, you can tell me." She said in an assuring tone.

I took a deep breath and looked to Myrtle. "There's a connection between mine and Voldemort's mind." I stammered. "He can see everything i'm thinking, change my emotions, make me see things..." I mumbled and looked to the floor. "Its awful."

Myrtle floated in the air, unable to speak from shock.

"Oh, and to make things worse... Draco Malfoy is attempting to be my friend." I blurted out.

"What?" Myrtle said and gasped.

I nodded and then shook my head.

"I thought maybe I could scare him away with my awkward charm and all. But he keeps trying." My laughter was cut short when I no longer had control over my mind.

"Hesha-Hassah" I hissed out loud and the bathroom began to shake violently. Myrtle who was backing away, screamed out in fear. I felt the floor move out from under me and I stumbled backwards as the sink started to move,reaching out for Myrtle, but forgetting we couldn't touch.

"Ella!" Myrtle screamed as I fell into the darkness

I was falling so quickly that I couldn't see anything. Just darkness. I reached out around me to try and catch on to something, but there was nothing to grasp. It was like I was on a giant slide. Suddenly, I collided hard with the ground and heard a loud crunch. That can't be good.

Shakily I stood up, pulling my wand out of my pocket. "Lumos." I whispered and the large room was illuminated. I pointed my wand to the ground, and instantly wished I hadn't. Millions of tiny skeletons lined the floor. Where the hell am I?

I pointed my wand above me. "Periculum." My wand shot bright red sparks above me and I was disappointed to find out that I was a very long ways down. Great.

Walk to the left. I jumped when I heard his voice.

What the hell! I yelled in anger. Where am I? I demanded.

Calm down! He replied. You are in The Chamber of Secrets. I sent you here by mistake. I was dreaming and our minds connected and opened the chamber.

This... is The Chamber of Secrets? I looked around the place in disgust. Its a dump.

Stupid girl! You aren't in the actual chamber yet. He replied angrily. Now, walk to your left. He ordered. I did as I was told and walked for what seemed like an eternity. And finally, I came to a round door lined with stone snakes. I reached for the handle and pulled hard, but it was locked.

Its locked. I stated, a little disappointed.

Thats because you haven't said the password. He stated and I felt our minds spark together as he spoke, or I spoke really.

"Hesha-Hassah." I hissed once again, and the snakes on the door began to move around it in a circle, each snake going through and unlocking it.

I didn't know I could speak snake.

Its called Parseltongue. He said, slightly annoyed. And you can't, I spoke it for you.

I frowned and walked through the door. My jaw dropped. I had always wanted to see the Chamber of Secrets, and here I was. There was a large statue of a man who I assumed was Salazar Slytherin, though I couldn't really tell. His face looked as though it had been blown off.

Your brother did that.

I suddenly felt bad. Harry had no right to enter this chamber and yet somehow he did, destroying the historical place. Being in Slytherin, it made me sad. It would be like me snapping the sword of gryffindor in half and throwing it into the black lake. To this thought, Voldemort burst out in laughter.

Whats so funny? I asked.

The thought of you snapping the sword of gryffindor in half. He said and continued to laugh.

Oh shut up. I replied and laughed. Only, my laughter left as quick as it had came when I realised who I was joking with.

Don't act so disgusted.

I rolled my eyes and walked further into the chamber when I stumbled across a little black book, sprawled open on the floor. I bent down and picked the battered book up, turning it around and reading the name Tom Marvolo Riddle printed in gold.

So this is your diary? I asked, slightly amused.

Was my diary, until your idiotic brother destroyed it. He barked out angrily.

What a shame. I said with a sigh. The secrets this thing must have held. I went to put it back on the ground when he stopped me.

Keep it. He said. You might find a use for it.

Alright. I answered and continued walking until I met the statue of Slytherin, where Voldemort commanded me to stop.

Walk behind the statue and you should find a ladder. He spoke quietly as I walked, and sure enough, there was a rickety old ladder that lead to the school.

I looked at the ladder with concern and asked. This is safe, right?

He sighed in annoyance. Of course its safe, now stop being a coward and

climb the damn thing.

Okay, okay. Don't be so rude. I said and frowned as I grasped the ladder and started to climb my way back to the school.

I had almost fallen to my death twice, in the process of getting back to the school. I also found that I smelled like death, so I decided to take a shower. I walked to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorms. Tossing the diary on my bed as I let my long auburn hair out of its ponytail. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting caught in a few knots in the process. I started undoing my tie as I walked into the large bathroom, taking off my dirty shirt and tossing it to the floor. Looking in the mirror, I saw a rather large gash on my collarbone. Must have gotten it from the fall.

I didn't know you had been hurt. A snake like voice hissed in my head and nearly gave me a heart attack.

What the bloody hell! I screamed at him and picked up my shirt from the floor, covering myself. Do you not understand privacy? I asked as my cheeks turned pink.

I can't just come around any time I please, Ella. He began. You have to be thinking of me. He explained in a whisper as my cheeks flushed red.

Get. out. now. I said menacingly.

I would if you'd stop thinking about me. He said smugly.

I sighed loudly in frustration and let my mind go blank.

I was brushing my hair out when I remembered the diary. I picked the ratty old thing up from my bed and stared at it in confusion. I wonder how this thing

works... I opened the book to see a large circular gash in the middle, ink was splattered all over the pages. I decided that it had no use to me, so I stored it in my trunk. Pulling the covers over my body, I stared at the ceiling in exhaustion. Finally sleep overtook me.


	10. Dark Magic

Author's Note:

The following chapter is rated Teen and contains loads of flirting, and frightening scenes that may not be suitable for younger readers. (:

Playlist for Chapter: Dark Magic

One Step Closer - Linkin Park

Anybody Out There - Gabrielle Aplin

_"Ella." A deep voice whispered in my ear from behind as he snaked an arm around my waist. I slowly turned around to face a tall man who seemed to be a few years older than me with jet black hair, perfectly carved features, and the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen. He smiled as I stood there in shock._

_"Everything alright love?" He asked, lifting a brow at me in confusion._

_"Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly, feeling a bit uncomfortable._

_"Do you know me?" He asked slowly and laughed. "Don't be ridiculous darling." He stated and pulled me into a tight embrace. My heart fluttered around in my chest at the sudden contact. The handsome boy sighed deeply and stroked my hair gently._

_"I have missed you." He whispered and kissed my cheek lightly, as sparks flew to my heart._

_"I miss-" I began, but stopped when I realized what I was saying. Meeting his gaze in confusion, I blurted out. "Wait, what?" Trying to escape his warm embrace, but failing as he tightened his grip on me._

_"I think," He whispered, his lips lightly grazed my neck, sending chills down my body. "You were about to say that you missed me." He said, and without warning, his lips collided with mine. His kiss was rough and demanding, and my mind was telling me to kick him in the balls and run, but my body was betraying me. I found myself kissing him back, feeling him smirk against my already bruising lips. I reached for his hair, pulling his face closer to mine as he pushed me roughly against the wall._

_"Ella." A voice called out in my mind, but I ignored it as he forcefully kissed his way down my neck._

_"Ella!" The voice called louder this time._

_The man stopped kissing me, sensing my distraction. "What's wrong love?" He asked staring into my eyes with concern._

_"ELLA!"_

_"Do you hear that?" I blurted out and looked down the empty hallway, searching for the voice._

_"Hear what?" Asked the man in confusion._

_"That voice."_

_"I don't hear a voice." He said in frustration._

_"ELLA! GOD DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" The voice roared furiously, as I closed my eyes in fear._

Opening them, expecting to see the handsome stranger, but frowned at the ceiling instead. I was dreaming? I brought my hand up to my swollen lips.

S_omething like that._ Voldemort said in annoyance, as my face flushed pink.

_You saw that?!_ I asked, horrified.

_Of course I saw, and felt it!_ He sounded disgusted as I suddenly became very nauseous.

_What do you mean you felt it!?_ I blurted out in disgust.

_You were kissing me_! He yelled back in shock.

_WHAT?_ I was absolutely horrified.

_That 'handsome stranger' He began. Was me, or was once me. I don't resemble my younger self anymore._ He explained.

_Oh. My. God. I think i'm going to be sick._

_Oh don't deny it, love. He mocked as I made a gagging noise. YOU enjoyed it. It is I that should be feeling ill._

_You're delusional if you actually thought I enjoyed that._ I replied quickly, cheeks growing warm.

_You're blushing._

_What? No I'm not._ I said in a rush, blushing furiously as he laughed loudly.

_Are you forgetting that I am the master of reading one's thoughts and emotions?_ He asked as I groaned loudly, bringing my hands to cover my face.

_Don't worry, I have that effect on most women._ He said in a cocky tone.

_You're full of yourself._

_I'll have you know, women were begging me to give them attention._

_Oh my god! Gross, stop!_ I yelled, finding myself smiling.

_Why are you smiling?_ He asked, which only made me smile more.

_I have to get ready for class._ I said quietly. _Now, if you'd kindly leave my_

_thoughts._

_Try not to let your mind wander to me too much._ He said and laughed as I felt the connection break. I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I walked to the great hall, taking my spot next to Daphne, who was eating a small bowl of blueberries. My stomach growled loudly as I reached for a piece of toast.

"Where were you yesterday?" Daphne asked, glancing down at the letter her parents had sent her.

I stopped chewing and felt the color drain from my face. "I wasn't feeling well." I quickly lied.

Daphne saw through this and lifted a brow. "Pansy says she saw you running to the dorms with mud on your robes." She said, and popped a blueberry in her mouth.

"I was helping Snape gather ingredients for his next class in the forest, and became ill." I lied again, as Daphne brushed it off and read her letter. Sighing in relief, I looked around the great hall and noticed my brother looking rather pale, engaged in a conversation with Granger. I excused myself from the table and walked towards my brother.

"Hey Harry." I said, interrupting them.

My brother flashed me a smile and motioned me to sit down next to him. "How are you?" He asked and took a sip of pumpkin juice as I sat down.

"I'm alright." I said, looking to him with concern. "You look a little pale, Harry. Everything okay?" I asked as he sighed and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a nasty and rather infected looking carving that read 'I must not tell lies'.

"Harry!" I shrieked.

"With Dumbledore being away, Umbridge has free reign of punishments." Hermione said, voice cracking mid sentence with sadness in her voice. Harry winced at his arm as he pulled his sleeve down.

"What did you do that deserved this kind of punishment?" I asked, horrified.

"I argued with her about Voldemort." He answered, and noticed as I shuddered at his name.

"Well, stop doing that or you wont have an arm pretty soon!" I ordered. Hoping he wouldn't bring up Voldemort again.

_Careful Ella_. Voldemort whispered. _Wouldn't want your brother finding out you kissed the enemy._

_If I remember right_, I said, sounding a bit like Hermione. _The enemy kissed me first._

_It was your dream, I can't help it if you fantasize about me._ He said casually.

_I DO NOT fantasize about you._ I said menacingly, and broke the connection when Harry nudged me, letting me know breakfast was over. Walking to Herbology, I ran into Malfoy. And I mean literally ran into him.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" He said harshly and stormed off. What the hell is his problem? I picked up my herbology book from the grass, and continued walking to class when Blaise Zabini started making for my way.

"Potter!" He called, and blocked me from my destination. "So," He began in an arrogant voice. "Care to tell me why my mate won't shut up about befriending you?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. Zabini looked at me like I was some kind of plague he didn't want to catch.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Why? Malfoy's a big boy, Blaise. He can be friends with whoever he wants." I said snottily, giving him the same look of disgust.

"Yeah, only there's one problem."

"And what would that be?" I blurted out, becoming irritated.

"I just don't get what he see's in you, is all."

"He can make his own decisions, Zabini."

"Of course, but when he shows interest in the enemy, well, that's when I get concerned."

"The enemy?" I asked, a bit appalled. What the hell had I ever done to him?

"You're a Potter." He stated and went on. "Clearly the sorting hat made a mistake putting you into Slytherin."

That snotty, spoiled brat! Mistake? You're a mistake you rat! Before I could say anything else, a first year Ravenclaw screamed out in horror at the sight of Blaise. His body bending inhumanely in mid air. I stood there unable to move out of fear. I heard Professor Sprout yelling something at me as his bones continued to crack loudly. Everything was blurring. A high pitched tone rang in my ears as I fell to the ground, violently shaking. Blood was starting to run down my nose as I brought my hand to head in pain.

"Miss Potter." I faintly heard Professor Sprout call. Though, I couldn't reply as the stabbing pain had spread to my chest.

_Ella..._. Voldemort's voice called out. My body stopped shaking, but the pain intensified.

_What's happening to me?_ I winced in pain, starting to feel numb. _Please_. I begged. _Make it stop._

_This is not of my doing_. He replied. _You have great power flowing through your veins_. Voldemort began. _But it seems to have come at a devastating price._


	11. Meeting With The Toad

I woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later, feeling awful. My whole body felt like it had been thrown into a brick wall. I groaned, finding it difficult to sit up. I was finding it hard to breath when I saw Zabini sleeping, while Pansy sobbed quietly at his bedside.

_Did I... do that?_ Cringing at the sight before me.

_Yes, you did._ He replied. _It was quite impressive really,_ He whispered,_ I have never seen power like that before._

_Power?_ I asked, becoming frightened at his words.

_I could feel it, the power._ He breathed,_ It was incredible._

_It was not incredible! I hurt someone!_ I cried.

_He deserved it._

_He may have, but that doesn't mean I need to torture him!_

_Why not? _He asked, _I do it all the time._

_You're evil. _I trailed off quietly.

_Yes, I am._

"Miss Potter!"Madam Pomfrey called.

"Hi." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Headmistress Umbridge requests your presence in her office when you feel well enough." She announced, filling a cup with some type of potion and handing it to me. I quickly drank the potion in distaste.

"I think I feel well enough to see her now, if that's okay."

Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly at me and nodded in reply. "Your clothes are on the dresser, you may use the restroom to change."

"Thank you." I said, and slowly got off the hospital bed. I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom, walking quickly past Blaise and Pansy. Quietly shutting the door, I sighed in relief. Pansy already wasn't fond of me, and I of her. I didn't need to add to the hate by almost killing her well, whatever he is to her.

After changing I walked out of the hospital wing and made my way to Headmistress Umbridge, cringing at how wrong it sounded. I laughed loudly at her password. Which was, Cornelius Fudge. I mean really, how creepy can one woman get?

"For the love of Dumbledore..." I stared in awe at the tiny tea plates with moving cats on them that covered every inch of wall space. What_ is wrong with this woman..._

"Miss Potter."

I turned around to see the plump little toad, smiling at me like a lunatic. I forced a smile as she motioned for me to sit in the armchair next to her desk. I sat down and placed my hands in my lap awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with her.

She cleared her throat and spoke softly. "It has been brought to my attention that you have used an unidentified source of magic earlier today," She began and I sank in my chair, expecting the worst, but surprisingly, she gave me a sympathetic look and continued on. "Now, there is no explanation for what happened earlier, and as Headmaster, I am very concerned for your health."

I tried so hard not to let my mouth hang open in awe. _Who is this woman? And what has she done with the toad?_

_"_So... So you're not going to expell me...?" I asked nervously.

To my surprise, she smiled. "Of course not, dear girl! You have quite the potential for greatness!"

I raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"What I mean, Miss Potter, is that with proper training and a good mind set, you could very well become one of the most powerful witches!" She squealed with joy. I frowned.

"I don't want to end up like... Like you know who, professor." I admitted shyly. I hoped Voldemort was preoccupied at the moment so that I didn't hurt his feelings.

_Hurt his feelings? Get a grip, Ella. He doesn't have feelings._

"Trust me. With proper guidance and the right teacher, you will be a great asset to the light side!" She picked up a picture frame from her desk, talking to it. "Cornelius," she called.

Which made it hard for me to contain my giggling. These two had to be having an affair.

A few seconds later, I heard a voice that belonged to the Minister of Magic. "Ah, Delores, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yep. Definitely an affair.

Umbridge grinned and motioned for me to come behind the desk and join the conversation. I hesitantly shuffled next to her.

"Cornelius, I have some fascinating news regarding our Miss Potter." I waved awkwardly to the Minister, then Umbridge continued. "She displayed the use of an unidentified source of magic earlier today. Now, it seems that her emotions trigger the power and that she is unaware of her actions once it begins. It was also harmful to not only the student, but herself as well."

"Hmm... How very peculiar." Fudged hummed and scratched his head. His face wrinkled into an unattractive look of confusion. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Delores?"

Umbridge smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. I cringed.

"I believe that with proper guidance, her power can be used for the better good! She's powerful Cornelius. Raw power needs control and a proper teacher."

_Oh lord, this couldn't be good._

"Splendid idea! If we start the training now, why, Miss Potter would be a wonderful Auror!" Fudge exclaimed in delight. I however, was feeling rather sick. "Who did you have in mind as a teacher?"

I glanced to the toad. The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a sinister grin. She looked just like the Grinch. I was becoming worried of her plan.

"Lucius Malfoy."

_WHAT._

"Oh, he would be perfect for the job! I'll owl him immediately!"

_NO. WHAT. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._

I felt as though I might faint. These two were clearly insane to have a _death eater _teaching me how to control dark magic. Hell, might as well of suggested Voldy.

I stood next to Umbridge, my eyes wide with shock. She had ended the conversation with the Minister, her photo hit the desk with a light clank. I could feel her gaze on me. _I swear, if she is grinning..._

"Are you alright dear? You're looking rather pale."

_Oh. I'm fine, professor. Nothing is wrong. EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE PERSONALLY ORDERED MY DEATH SENTENCE YOU STUPID-_

_Ella, calm yourself and reply like a civil human. _He scolded me in mid rant. When I didn't do as he said, he hissed coldly in my ear. _If you don't reply, I'll be forced to do it for you._

I scowled and took a deep breath.

"Just feeling a bit off from earlier today." I replied to Umbridge. Who was still smiling.

"That's quite understandable, my dear. Go to your dorm and get some rest. Don't worry about classes tomorrow, I will excuse you."

I nodded and began walking towards the door.

_Thank her. _He hissed.

"Thank you, professor." I forced in a pleasant tone.

The toads face became soft as she nodded her head. "You're very welcome. Please meet me here tomorrow after lunch. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight."

_I was doomed._


	12. The Blonde Devil

_A/N: Hi, readers! How are we? Good, I hope. My favorite Malfoy makes an appearance in this chapter! :D Hope you all enjoy! _

_P.S. Voldemort will be OOC in this chapter, but not exactly. Remember, he is extremely persuasive, and will stop at nothing to get what he desires. (: _

_Playlist for Chapter Twelve: The Blonde Devil_

_I'm Just A Kid - Simple Plan_

_Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne _

_Slip Away - Gabrielle Aplin_

_Chapter Twelve: The Blonde Devil_

_I woke earlier than usual, and took a long shower. I needed to ease my mind; today was not going to end badly. I have the power to control the outcome. So what, if Lucius Malfoy hated my freaking guts. So what, if he was probably going to be worse to me than Snape was to Harry. I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of getting under my skin. After all, if I could deal with Lord Voldemort on a daily basis, Lucius Malfoy would be child's play. I dressed quickly, and made my way for the great hall._

_"That woman," Ron began through a mouthful of cereal. "Is without a doubt, COMPLETELY bonkers."_

_I noticed how Hermione stared at her friend with disgust at his lack of manners. I too, wrinkled my face at his eating habits. But he was right. Umbridge was indeed, insane._

_"You're telling me." I mumbled bitterly, looking down at my untouched plate._

_"We've got to tell Sirius, if he can just-"_

_"No!" I interrupted quickly. "If Sirius finds out, I'll have a full on investigation. And then Mad Eye will deem me unsafe to be around and I'll have to leave school."_

_"Well, you are unsafe to be around, Ella. Maybe it would be best—"_

_"Harry." I pleaded. "Please don't. How would you like it if you were in my place?" I asked. Seeing my brother think it over in his mind._

_"You're right. The Durselys are only tolerable for so long..." Harry said, looking defeated._

_"But there's still the issue of Lucius Malfoy." Hermione intervened. "You need to be careful, Ella. He is an extremely dangerous man."_

_"He's also a school governor. I don't think he'd try something while we're at Hogwarts." I added hopefully._

_"When do you have to go to these classes anyway?" Asked Ron._

_"The toad asked me to meet her after breakfast." I added drearily._

_I still felt sick from the events of yesterday. And to make matters worse, my head was pounding. I glanced over to the Slytherin table, instantly regretting my choice to do so. Draco Malfoy was scowling at me as he stabbed his fork into a piece of bacon. Of course, I wasn't surprised by his emotions. I mean, I had nearly killed one of his friends. But something told me that his scowl wasn't caused out of what happened to Zabini._

_Soon after breakfast, I found myself sitting in the awfully pink, and feline decorated office of Professor Umbridge. She looked surprisingly pleasant today, flashing me a sadistic smile. Moments later, there was a light knock at the door, and in came Lucius Malfoy. He was tall, blonde and pale faced. He wore all black billowing robes and held a very expensive looking cane. I briefly wondered if he had suffered from an injury, resulting in the cane? But something told me he was just as flashy as his son, if not more, and the cane was nothing more than an fashion statement. He smirked; the same "I'm Better Than You Smirk" his son always wore. He glanced to me for the slightest of moments, his expression told me I was nothing to him. I wanted to scowl, but I reminded myself that that is just what he would have wanted me to do, so instead, I smiled sweetly, and it didn't go unnoticed._

_"Dolores." His voice was deep and elegant; so very Malfoy._

_"Lucius," Began the toad, and she actually got up from her seat to great him. The two engaged in a short embrace, which made me want to gag. Then, Umbridge showed him to his seat, that was obviously too close to mine. "I have to thank you, Lucius, for coming on such short notice, but you see, Miss Potter needs immediate instruction."_

_Lucius Malfoy smirked, a very nasty smirk, it was, and replied in his elegant tone. "Not a problem, Dolores. When I received your owl, I found myself very concerned for Miss Potter, and cleared my schedule right away."_

_I raised my eyebrow in a very confused manner. Was he for real? He turned to face me, as if he just read my mind and sneered. There was a small pause before Umbridge spoke up._

_"Well, I think it would be fitting for you to begin the lessons today! Now, perhaps?" Asked the toad._

_"I have class in twenty minutes." Came blurting out of my mouth. It sounded extremely rude, I hadn't meant it to be. The response earned me a sneer from Malfoy._

_"I am aware of this, Miss Potter." Umbridge began. "I was asking Mr. Malfoy if he could begin. Your classes have been canceled for the day."_

_"Oh." I replied, looking to the floor nervously, cringing when Malfoy spoke._

_"Of course, Dolores. Like I said, I cleared my entire schedule."_

_"Lovely! Just lovely! I'll show you to the classroom."_

_The classroom, which was nothing more than what seemed to be a storage room, was cold and dimly lit. The walls were lined with unused desks and chairs, and there was a few large items that were hidden under drapes. In the middle of the room stood a chalkboard, and a desk and chair. Lucius walked to the chalkboard with long strides, and I shuffled to the desk, sitting nervously with my hands in my lap. Umbridge had left as soon as we arrived in the doorway. Apparently she had missed a call from the Minister of Magic, and it was very important that she contacted him at once. Which left me with the most frightening person, other than perhaps Mad-Eye Moody, that I have ever been in contact with. He began pulling his can apart, and to my surprise, hidden inside was his wand. He pointed it to the chalkboard, three words appeared in the most elegant handwriting I had ever seen._

_Controlling your emotions._

_"Dolores has informed me that your power seemed to have been provoked by your emotions. Tell me, what were you feeling before you lost consciousness." He drawled in his deep voice._

_"Anger." I muttered._

_"And what is it that caused this anger, exactly? I need details." He pressed, sneering once more._

_"Zabini approached me rudely and began insulting me. He told me I wasn't good enough to befriend your son. Who by the way, has been nonstop been seeking my friendship, and had asked me to join him at Hogsmeade. Then Zabini called me the enemy and informed me that I wasn't good enough for Slytherin." I finished, loving the look of shock on my teachers face._

_I decided to take a walk to the astronomy tower after my encounter with Lucius. I needed to clear my mind._

_It was so peaceful here, so calm. I stared into the open sky, pondering on how my life was slowly crumbling apart._

_Don't be so dramatic. Your life is not "crumbling apart"._

_Oh. Lovely. He wanted to talk._

_Actually, I began, rather snottily. My life has become one giant cluster fuck since you decided to come knocking. It's not fair._

_Life is unfair. He replied._

_I rolled my eyes. Easy for you to say. you've got what you wanted._

_Not entirely._

_Oh, yeah, I forgot the part where you kill my brother and I._

_I've never once tried to kill you._

_But killing Harry is just fine?_

_Yes. He replied instantly_

_I just want this to be over. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want you out of my life._

_Demanding, aren't we? He said with a sigh._

_What do you fucking want from me? I yelled angrily. I'm sick of your games, mind tricks, and snarky comments. I'm sick of you invading my personal thoughts. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Just promise you'll leave me alone and go back to targeting Harry._

_You wish to know what I want from you, Ella Lillian Potter? I. Want. Everything. His voice was booming in my head. I want your mind, your body, your soul. I want your obedience and loyalty. I want your spirit, your ambition. I want your power, and I want your love. Fear me, obey me, respect me and I will give you everything you desire._

_I'm supposed to be your slave? I replied rather bluntly. _

_Voldemort took longer to reply this time. You could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly, I felt him sigh in my mind._

_No, Ella. You are meant to be the Dark One, my equal. _


	13. The Devil's Offer

**Playlist for Chapter: The Devil's Offer**

_The walk back from the astronomy tower had to be one of the most awkward moments in my life._

_Equals._

_I never answered him. I was too much of a coward. Honestly, I never expected him to say that. I had anticipated something along the lines of my death. But apparently, that was not in the agenda anymore._

_I lay miserably in my bed, wallowing in self pity. Why did I have to be a Potter? Why couldn't I have been born into the Black family? Or the Lupins. Surely, growing up as a Death Eaters child would be better than this. I'd still have him in my life, but I wouldn't be important._

_At least then I would be considered a real Slytherin._

_I was pulled from my self pity by his harsh tone._

_Do not question whether you are a real Slytherin or not. You were placed into the house of Salazar because you are exactly what he would have wanted in his house._

_I wasn't in the mood for his unnatural cheery self. I wanted to be in a fowl mood._

_I'm a Potter. I would have been a disgrace to him because of my mothers blood._

_A disgrace? No. He began, his voice was cold. You're worth more than the entire Malfoy family!_

_My eyes became wide at his confession._

_Do you think Salazar Slytherin wanted a house full of cowards? A house full of ordinary witches and wizards who showed no signs of promise? A house full of magical folk who lack power?_

_I rolled my eyes angrily. He wasn't making any sense. I don't understand._

_Great Power doesn't always come from those that are born of pure blood. He paused before continuing. I am a perfect example of that._

_What do you mean? I asked._

_I mean, that I, Lord Voldemort, am not of pure blood._

_But... I began in confusion. You... You're the Heir of Slytherin!_

_Yes, I am. But I was also conceived under a love potion. My mother was... He paused, ashamed of what he was about to tell me. Well, she was gifted at the art of potion making. She was obsessed with a muggle man... Tom Riddle. He spat the muggle name. She brewed a very potent love potion and tricked the man into bedding her. I am the result of that... Mistake._

_He paused. I remained silent. I wasn't sure what to make of this new information. And wasn't entirely sure why he was telling me something so personal._

_She left me. Abandoned me at a muggle orphanage. I was deranged, disturbed, unwanted. I took joy in causing other children pain._

_His tale sent shivers down my spine. I felt sad. I felt sad for him._

_I knew that I was different. I could do things that the other children could not. I could control them with my mind. Read their every thought, control their emotions. Soon, I found that I was able to do this with animals as well. And then, snakes. I could talk to snakes._

_Once again, I became afraid. Harry could also talk to snakes. What did this mean?_

_The caretakers at the orphanage warned Albus Dumbledore to not take me. They told him I was dangerous, and I was. Just think, if the old man had listened... But he didn't. Soon after my time at Hogwarts, I discovered my true identity. I was the Heir of Slytherin, and Salazar needed me to carry out what he started._

_We sat in a pregnant silence for quite some time after he had finished his tale. I was completely unsure of what to say to him. Why was he telling me this?_

_Ella, He began. His voice was soft and oddly comforting. I know that it must seem as though I am using you, but I'm not. Yes, I need your power, and I will take it from you. But wouldn't this be so much easier if you were willing?_

_I scrunched up my face in confusion._

_You're a very talented and gifted witch, Ella._

_His words made me blush._

_I know what your heart desires; acceptance, and I can give you that. Amongst the Death Eaters you will be royalty. You will be famous and admired as the way your brother is._

_What's the catch? I asked, knowing this was all too good to be true._

_You will take the mark, pledge your loyalty to me and willingly let me use the power you possess._

_I thought for a moment before answering. And what if I refuse?_

_I'll stick with my original plan and take it anyway. I'm being very generous, Ella._

_You realize this is an extremely difficult decision, right? How am I supposed to pledge my loyalty to you knowing that you murdered my parents, ruined my childhood and are planning on killing my twin? I tried to remain calm. I didn't want to anger him. He really was being generous._

_There are ways to forget. He offered._

_Forget about everyone that's ever loved me._

_Do you honestly believe that it is love? He asked._

_I thought back on all the times I had experienced with the Weasleys, the Order, my godfather. Did they truly care? Do they love me as they love Harry? Did it even matter? I wouldn't be able to hide from him. Merlin, he's inside my mind constantly, how could I hide?_

_Ella._

_I'll do it._

_I could feel his emotions from my answer. They weren't cold. It was warm. _


	14. The Change

**A/N: Hi, Readers! I want to thank you for the overwhelmingly kind feedback I've received! I am ecstatic that you are enjoying the rewritten version! New followers, thank you, and welcome! 153 follows! Seriously, I am speechless! (: **

**Now, I'd like to remind you that our beloved Voldemort will be OOC. He needs to appear as appealing to Ella, and by being a rotten, moody git, I'm afraid that won't catch her attention. So he is rather fluffy in this chapter. (; **

**Once again, let me know your thoughts on the chapter. (: **

**-Bree**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**The Change - Evanescence**

**The Power Of Love - Gabrielle Aplin**

I'd been avoiding Harry like the plague. I skipped out on the last three Dumbledore's Army meetings. Thankfully, I could use the excuse of my lessons with Malfoy.

I just didn't have the power to face him knowing I was a traitor. So instead I kept busy. I went to the library often, reading pointless material. I visited with Myrtle, not knowing how many more occasions I would see her. I had weekly meetings with the toad as follow ups from my lessons; thank Merlin, I was finally starting to control my powers. And I spent a lot of time talking to _him._

We talked a lot. Almost all day, everyday.

Our conversations were something I treasured. I didn't feel ashamed talking to him anymore. We talked about lots of things. Sometimes it would be me complaining about school and that would lead into him telling me about his time at Hogwarts. Other times it was about our likes and dislikes, which surprisingly were very similar. But the most discussed topic between us was the extraction date. It had been nearly two months since he asked me to join him, and together we formed a brilliant escape plan.

He knew I didn't want my brother to know right away that I willingly left the light side, I couldn't handle it. The only other option was a staged capture, and luckily for us, Lucius Malfoy was more than happy to help.

If everything went according to plan, the capture would be quick, but dramatic enough to believe. And it would certainly have the effect we needed it to on Harry.

We decided on the day of end of year exams. Everyone would be in one place, guaranteeing that my brother would witness it. Lucius and a few other death eaters would invade the school. It didn't really shock me when Voldemort told me that Umbridge was on his side, she definitely made a good soldier, and with her being the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, she would lower the wards and let the others in.

I was growing a tad nervous, considering tomorrow was the last day of exams. Voldemort told me not to worry, but I don't think he understood how scary this was for me. Sure, the two of us had grown very close in the past few months. But it was still scary. I think we were past the point of him betraying me, but he'd done it to numerous people. I couldn't be completely sure.

Then again, I couldn't be completely sure of anything with him. It was like I was at war with myself. My feelings were betraying my morals. I began to realize that I may have a crush, and it made me sick. How could I have any kind of romantic feelings for someone like him? I tried to convince myself that it was different with us. But I honestly couldn't expect anything from it. A simple crush, one sided and a crush that would never be anything more than quite simply, a crush.

It only made me more nervous about tomorrow. I kept trying to replay scenarios in my mind of what our first meeting would be like, but it resulted in me being extremely frustrated.

Never in my life had I been so impatient as I was now sitting in the great hall. We were taking Umbridge's exam, the last of the day. Everyone else was scribbling madly onto their parchment, desperately trying to remember the toads lessons. I however, stared at my blank piece of parchment, and had no intention of writing anything on it. Any minute now, Lucius Malfoy and the others would break into the castle and take me away. I stole a glance at my brother. He was scratching his head in confusion as he wrote furiously.

Was Voldemort right? Would everything suddenly become better if I left?

BOOM!

And thus began the chaos.

My heart was pounding in my chest at the sight of the broken glass flying throughout the room. Everyone was abandoning their exams, even Hermione Granger flew up from her seat and made a mad dash for Harry and Ron. I sat still in my chair as if nothing had happened. And then, three men, wearing all black cloaks and the horrifying masks approached my desk.

"DO SOMETHING PROFESSOR!" Shouted Harry from across the room. But Professor Umbridge sat as still as I did; emotionless.

I was grabbed roughly by who I assumed to be Lucius. He pulled me into a tight lock and turned me to face my brother.

Lucius whispered in my ear, only, it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. It was a voice I knew all too well.

_You're doing wonderfully. As long as you continue to play your part, everything will work just fine. _His voice was deep and enchanting. I struggled to stay focused as he whispered against my ear. I was sure I stopped breathing altogether at the warm tingles he was sending down my neck. Voldemort reached up to his mask and ripped it from his face, making the entire great hall gasp with fear. I was thankful he was forcing me to look at Harry, I would have gasped just like the others.

Harry's face was pale as he pushed Hermione and Ron behind him. His bright green eyes were watering with tears. He reached behind him and grabbed his wand out of his pocket, pointing it straight at us.

"You've lost, foolish boy." Voldemorts voice wasn't warm anymore. It was full of malice. "She. Is. _Mine." _He then let out a loud cackle. I was visibly shaking with fear, So shocked, so immobile, that I couldn't fully process what was going on. "Until we meet again, Harry Potter."

Harry dashed from his placed next to Hermione and Ron, wand pointed at us, his mind beginning the curse.

"Harry, NO!" Shouted Hermione. "You could hit Ella!" But Harry wasn't listening, his mind was taken with rage.

Voldemort pulled me tight against his chest. I squeaked at the sudden embrace. I could hear Harry yelling the beginning of a curse, and then, the world was violently spinning.

I found myself clinging to his body for dear life. My eyes were slammed shut, I was too scared to open them. Suddenly, I felt like I might be sick and hoped the apparation would be over soon. Luckily, it ended a few moments later, resulting in the both of us being thrown onto a hard surface.

My body was awkwardly draped over his. I could feel his strong grip on my waist. My arms were locked around his neck, and I could feel his heart beating throughout my body. _He's human. _I thought to myself.

"Ella..." It was exhilarating to hear his voice in person. I blushed furiously and tried to untangle myself from him, but he stopped me with a forceful grip and whispered in a low voice. "Not so bold in person, are we?" He chuckled against my neck. My blush became deeper.

"Uh, huh..." I mumbled lamely. I could have died from embarrassment right there. I didn't want to open my eyes, because if I did, I was worried of what I would see.

"You're afraid of me." He spoke in a low voice, his grip lessening.

"It was supposed to be Malfoy."

"I wanted to rescue you."

I laughed a little, my eyes still slammed shut. _Rescue me? Ha._

"Open your eyes, you might be surprised at what you see."

"Harry... He's told me about you... What you look like." I confessed. I was terribly afraid to open my eyes, because when I did, the person I felt holding me, would become a horrifying nightmare.

"Ella," he began. "Please, look at me. I promise you'll be glad you did."

"If I scream, you have to promise not to torture me." I warned, and slowly my eyes opened.

I didn't scream. I didn't shy away. I didn't slam my eyes back shut out of fear. What I did do, was let out the smallest of gasps. Where I expected to see a horrifying creature, lay a man. He was slightly different from the version in my dream, older, and even more handsome than before. He was grinning at me, as I stared in awe into his dark blue eyes. He chuckled, it was cute and made me blush. _Great._

"Am I the creature nightmares are made of?" He asked, amusement lining his voice. I still couldn't get over it, his voice. It was so different hearing it in person.

"How?" I blurted out.

"I wear a glamour." He confessed. "I need to appear as what fear is made of. I need to live up to the horror I bring."

I stared down at his beautiful face in confusion. "I think you're scarier this way. You're human, charming, the devil in disguise." I admitted, blushing slightly.

"Human." He whispered, as if he didn't understand that he was one. "Do I scare you, Ella?" He asked.

"A little." I replied honestly. "But its a different kind of fear than the rest of the world feels for you."

"I know." He said, and smirked to me. He sent butterflies fluttering in my chest. "As much as I'm enjoying this position we're in," his eyes raked over my body. "I don't think it would be wise to lay here in a tangled mess the whole evening."

I nodded nervously and untangled myself from him. My legs were shaky as I stood up, still working on ridding the effects of apparation. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak. He was tall and thin. But the look completely worked in his favor.

It was moments after I stood up that I noticed our location. We were standing in front of a large black gate, that was confiding a mansion. I looked up and saw an M in elegant lettering above the gate. _Malfoy._

Voldemort waved his hand and the gate creaked open. His other hand was resting at the small of my back, lightly nudging me forwards. We walked through a beautiful front garden filled with arrangements of flowers. The house was coming into better view now and it was incredible. It looked like something right out of a princess fairytale. Once again, Voldemort nudged me forwards. He waved his hand again and the large front door swung open.

If I thought the outside of the house was incredible, it was nothing compared to the inside. It was dazzling. Decorated with dark furnishings and Malfoy portraits. There were glittering chandeliers, just like in my dream. There was a enormous staircase in the middle of the house. _Yup, definitely a princess fairytale._

"We'll get you acquainted with the rest of the residents in the morning. I'm sure you're exhausted." He said and lifted an eyebrow. I nodded and he flashed me a smile. I wanted to faint. "Allow me to show you to your room then." We climbed the monstrous staircase in silence.

At the top of the stairs, the house spilt into two different sections, left and right. He nudged me to follow him down the right. The walls were lined with Malfoy ancestors, just like the Black estate. Only, these pictures didn't scream at you when you passed them. There were many doors and they were all shut. We however, didn't come to a stop until we reached the end of the hallway. He reached for the doorknob this time and opened the room to me.

It appeared to be the master suite, I was a bit confused by this and asked, "This..." I gazed in amazement. "This is _my _room?"

He chuckled and smiled at me. "_Our _room." Blood rushed to my cheeks, and my gaze dropped from his. "I have no sinister intentions for you, Ella. I just want to keep you close. This house is very dangerous to a witch like you, ancient wards are lining almost every room."

"Oh." I mumbled, a bit embarrassed as there was only one bed.

_Ella. _I felt his presence invading my mind. _You're nervous for no reason._

I closed my eyes, focusing on our connection. My body was tingling from the close proximity. _Everything is different now._

_I know. Are you having second thoughts?_

_No. Its just different._

_Open your eyes, I want to see them._

_Why?_

_Because they're beautiful. _He replied. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. We were close enough to touch. He grinned to me. He reached out and grabbed both of my hands. His touch was warm. _He's human. _He pulled me towards the bed and softly pushed me into laying down. It was like falling into a cloud. He began taking my shoes off and then started on his own. He removed his cloak and joined me on the bed. I turned on my side and gazed into his eyes.

At that moment, everything was perfect.


	15. Falling Fast

**Author's Note: **

**Hi, Readers! :D **

**scipio96 - ****I was hoping that one of you would catch the Labyrinth reference! It was intentional ;) And to answer your question about Voldemort's feelings: He is conflicted. He wants the power, but he also is starting to care for her. You'll see in this chapter, there is a Voldemort POV. Thanks so much for your review! **

**StarApple086 - ****I'm glad you like the rewrite! When I read your review and saw that Ella reminds you of Wormtail, I was devastated. But I understand. I will try and fix her character so she doesn't seem so weak willed. I appreciate your input (: Much love!**

**das Madchen in der Maske - ****I'm so happy that you like the change! To answer your question regarding lemons: I would like to eventually write some sort of smut, but it isn't one of my strong suits. There is a possibility for a lemons chapter, but I will notify you if I decide to change the rating (: **

**frostbite33 , MasterNinjaPie , Angelcat8 , thechosenbibliophile , : ****Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm happy you are all enjoying the rewrite! Your reviews brightened my day :D**

**PLAYLIST FOR CHAPTER: **

**Falling Fast - Avril Lavigne **

**Ignorance - Paramore **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - FALLING FAST**

I lay motionless in my bed, wondering why it was warmer than usual in my dorm. Another thing, it was brighter. I could feel the sun shining on my face. _Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons. _I though to myself. _The sun doesn't shine in the snake pit. _At the realization that I was not only in a room that was not my own, but in a bed that was very much so, _not _my own, I tried to contain the growing panic. My eyes jolted open, and they met the ceiling of an unfamiliar place. And then it hit me. Voldemort, the escape, Malfoy Manor. _Oh god. The bed. _I scanned my eyes ever so slightly to the side, and they met a sleeping form. A shirtless and handsome form, might I add. It was then, that I felt the weight of his arm draped across my waist. My heart was beating out of control. If I didn't calm down, I'd have a heart attack.

I didn't dare move, not even an inch. I really needed to pee, but it would have to wait. I peeked over to Voldemort, and was relieved to see that he was still sound asleep, breathing deeply. _Merlin. _I cursed mentally. _Why did he have to be so attractive? _Suddenly there was a shift in the bed, and I found myself pinned underneath him quicker than I could blink. I stopped breathing all together, as he smirked above me. I lay there stiffly, horror struck and blushing like crazy.

"Don't stop." He ordered. His face was mere inches away from mine. "Do go on. Tell me how attractive you find me."

I wanted to die.

"Where did the bold little miss Potter go? Hmm?"

I couldn't speak.

"Now, what should I do with you?" He whispered seductively and lowered his face so that his lips were lightly grazing my own. My heart was beating so loudly that I could hear it thumping in my ears. He smirked, and touched his lips to mine. They were soft and warm and began moving gently against me. I sighed into the kiss as he placed his hand on my cheek. I gasped as his lips became forceful. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion, if not more; feeling him smirk against me. My heart was exploding in my chest.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

His lips stopped moving, he sighed against my mouth and turned his head to the door. "It would be unwise to interrupt me." His voice was frightening, and I felt bad for whoever was on the other side of the door.

"My Lord..." Called out a feminine voice. "Shall I cancel the nine o'clock meeting then?"

He sighed heavily and rolled off of me. I frowned at the loss of him, bringing my fingers up to touch my still tingling lips. _Had that really just happened?_

He got up from the bed and walked over to a large wardrobe, and began pulling a set of dark green robes out. He then called to the woman on the other side of the door. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes, Bella. Please stall in my absence." He ordered and then turned his attention to me. He grinned, devilishly. "I'll call the house elf to get you dressed. I had Narcissa pick a wardrobe out for you, and the clothes will form to your exact size upon wearing them."

"Thank you." I said softly. I was still laying there, a bit dazed from the events of mere minutes ago. My hair was sticking out in all directions, and my face was flushed. But I was smiling widely. _Maybe my simple crush, wasn't one sided?_

_* Voldemort POV *_

Once the girl had left the room, I smiled. A horrible and sadistic smile. This was all too easy. Love truly is the weakest emotion. I thought to myself as I got dressed. I honestly hadn't expected her to accept my offer so quickly, but then again, she was just a silly little girl who dreamed of being loved and accepted, obviously it didn't matter who gave it to her. She was foolish. Much more foolish than her brother. She wore her emotions so clearly, that one didn't even need to use Legillimency to read them.

I was going to ruin her, mold her into the perfect follower, and there would be no complications. She would _want _this. And once she is completely and utterly devoted to me, her power would be of access to me. It was old dark magic, soul bonding. It was different than creating a Horcrux, and much more complex. It had to be real, the love she felt for me. Otherwise, the binding wouldn't work and her soul wouldn't split to mine. I would take it though, her soul. And only then would her power be mine. She had practically given herself over to me this morning. It would be all too easy now. I was however, disgusted with the show I had to put on. And more importantly, I was disgusted with the fact that the more time I spent around her, the more it was beginning not to be a show at all. I had even felt the smallest of sparks as I kissed her, this never happened before. I knew she could feel my emotions and become affected by them, but was it possible for hers to affect me? The prophecy never stated anywhere that _I _would be changed by this, and yet, I feel the strangest ache in my chest when I look at her.

I decided I didn't need to worry about the side effects. They were mild stepping stones to the raw power I would soon possess. And then I will finally rid the earth of Harry Potter and no one will be able to stop me.

_* Ella POV *_

I felt like an animal in the zoo. Never in my life, had I _ever _had this many pairs of eyes on me. Some were staring with curiosity, while others were sneering arrogantly. I felt like I was under a microscope. It didn't help that I was extremely uncomfortable in the house elf's choice of outfit. The black dress molded to my body perfectly and was probably the most expensive thing I'd ever come in contact with. The elf had fashioned my hair up into a bun; another reason for feeling uncomfortable, as I found it difficult to hide with my face so clearly on display.

I was seated next to Voldemort at the end of a long dining table. Next to me was a man with sandy blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a black leather jacket and kept smirking at me with approval. I couldn't shake the strange feeling that I'd met him somewhere before. A woman with wild black hair and a beautiful face sat next to him. I recognized her immediately from the Black family tree as Bellatrix Lestrange. She was glaring at me, like she wanted to kill me. Seeing as I've never met her before in my life, I found this very unsettling. Across from me was Lucius, who still wore the "I'm Better Than You Sneer". Next to him was his wife. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and pale features.

I glanced to Voldemort who seemed to be rather bored and was twirling his wand in his fingers. He caught me staring at him and flashed me a smile. I blushed as I felt him invade my mind.

_You look beautiful, Ella. _He said and didn't break eye contact with me.

_You seem bored. _I replied, smirking at the fact I seemed to have amused him.

_I am. _He admitted. _I'm finding it hard to focus, when I could think of much more pleasurable ways to spend my time._

I blushed and smiled shyly.

_I'm happy you're here with me, Ella._

He broke the connection and cleared his throat. Those that were chatting instantly fell silent and gave their attention to him.

"I'm sure you have all noticed that we have a new person sitting amongst us." He pointed out and gazed boringly down the table at the different expressions. "And if some of you are smart, you'll recognize her."

There was a pause before the sandy haired man spoke up. "She is Ella Potter, my lord."

I looked to the man, who was grinning to me. _How did he know me?_

"Well done, Crouch. This is indeed, Ella Potter."

_Crouch...? ... Crouch? Where did I know that name?_

"Now, this may come as a bit of a shock to some of you, but Miss Potter has agreed to willingly join us."

Bellatrix Lestrange gasped, sitting on the edge of her chair as if she would pounce any moment across the table and strangle me.

"I am going to disappoint most of you." He confessed. "Miss Potter will _not _be participating in the usual initiation process. I expect each of you to treat her with the respect you give me, seeing as she is in some ways, a part of me." To this, Bellatrix really did jump from her chair, but didn't strangle me, instead she looked horrified at what she had just done and sat back in her seat.

"Lestrange, are you finding a problem with _my orders?" _Asked Voldemort. His voice was cold.

"No, my lord. Forgive me. I was just a bit startled is all." She replied, glare still evident on her pale face.

Voldemort didn't seem to accept this apology though, and pointed his wand towards her. He muttered _Crucio _and the woman fell to the floor, violently shaking in pain. I had to turn my face away from the scene, it was maddening. Her cries were desperate and she begged him to forgive her through the sobbing. He wasn't paying attention to her though, he was standing at the head of the table eyeing the rest of his followers.

"As you can see," he pointed his wand at Bellatrix, deepening the curse. "Lestrange has managed to disrespect me and Miss Potter and she is being punished for this. Take note from her mistake, and do not let this become you."

The table broke out in a 'yes, my lord' and finally, he broke the curse from Bellatrix. She quickly rose from the floor, even though it was visibly causing her pain to do so. Shakily, she sat back down in her chair and gave me a weak smile. I was horrified.

"You are now forgiven, Lestrange."

She nodded her head and mumbled a thanks. I was sitting stiffly in my seat, truly horrified at the scene I just witnessed. Only an hour ago he was so loving and gentle with me, and now, he tortured one of his best followers without even flinching.

_Would he torture me...?_

Once the meeting was over, everyone, even Bellatrix, made their way over to me. A few of them shook my hand and welcomed me to the ranks. I was reminded of when I was eleven and Hagrid brought Harry and I to The Leaky Cauldron. I remember being so upset that no one welcomed me back to the wizarding community, but now I was finally receiving that attention I craved.

The Death Eaters were actually, surprisingly friendly. Some, Crouch, were a little too friendly and pressed their luck by kissing my hand. He gave me the serious creeps, and I was thankful when Voldemort appeared at my side, eyeing Crouch with a glare. I expected the man to back off, but his smirk grew even wider and he let out a small laugh.

"She isn't very observant, my lord." Crouch stated. My eyes grew wide. I hoped that I wouldn't have to witness another torture today. Though, maybe a torture would be sufficant, because instead of defending me, Voldemort laughed loudly and patted Crouch on the back.

My face was scrunched up in a rather unpleasant scowl, which only made Voldemort laugh more.

"Ella," He began, amusement still present in his voice. "This is Barty Crouch Jr." Crouch flashed me a wicked smile. "You've met him before, at Hogwarts."

"Oh." I said lamely, feeling incredibly stupid for not recognizing the name. Harry had practically mumbled his name over a million times this summer. "Professor Moody." I stated and Crouch nodded his head.

"He is one of my best followers," Voldemort beamed as he talked. "Without him, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, its a pleasure to finally meet the real you." I said politely. The whole situation was rather awkward.

"Ella, will you excuse us for a moment?" Asked Voldemort. I nodded and walked towards Lucius and Narcissa.

Narcissa was incredibly kind for being Lucius Malfoy's wife. She smiled widely when she saw I was approaching the pair and rushed towards me, dragging Lucius with her. Lucius still sneered, but I was pretty sure it was his permanent expression from sneering too much in his youth.

"I knew that dress would look fantastic on you!" Said Narcissa.

"Thank you," I mumbled a bit nervously. "Its a very beautiful dress."

"For a very beautiful young woman." She added, making me blush. "Ella, this whole situation must be so nerve racking for you," I nodded sheepishly before she continued on. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. After all, you, Bellatrix, and I will be the only women in the house once the guests leave."

I tried to keep a calm expression to the fact that I'd just found out Bellatrix lived here too. I don't know why it never occurred to me before, it made complete sense with her being a convict and all. I was then frightened by the click of high heeled shoes, and a mass of tangled black hair came into view.

"Someone speaking poorly of me? My ears were ringing." She smiled wickedly and put her hand on her hip.

"I was just telling Ella that you and I are the only other women that reside in this house." Explained Narcissa.

Bellatrix's features changed quickly. Her smile was now a rather nasty grin. I was becoming pale at the sight of it.

"Ah, yes," She spoke quietly. "I'm afraid someone had to keep our dashing dark lord entertained all Summer."

If her intentions were to make the job sound miserable, she was failing. In fact, her voice practically oozed with pride and her smile was even worse. She had caught me off guard, there was no chance of playing it off like I didn't care, because I most certainly _did _care. She stared at me for a moment, assessing what she'd done and then she cackled and walked away.

I tried to fix my expression, but I was finding it difficult to do so. I caught a glimpse of Voldemort walking towards us, and there was a horrible feeling growing in my stomach. It had been too easy for Bellatrix Lestrange to get underneath my skin.


End file.
